TMNT: ULIMITED
by SilverDragons47
Summary: The retelling of the turtles and the fight against the Foot Clan, the Purple Dragons, and the truths of life and how much a family means to them.
1. The Beginning Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles, or any of the other characters

Note to readers:

Okay, I deleted the X-Men story because I thought it was lame. I knew that it wasn't what I wanted to write. I want to tell you the story of four baby turtles transforming into the greatest fighting team to ever live…The ninja turtles!!!!

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

**Pet Store. 1991**

Little Kevin Laird stood in the pet store looking at the different pets. Hedgehogs, tarantulas, Gold fish, frogs, but he was looking for one pet. Baby American map Turtles. He had researched them using all the books he could find in the library, but those were the ones. He was the coolest kid to his class, but he was secretly fascinated with turtles. "Mom, there they are!" he said tapping at the window. He saw four turtles. "Can I have them?"

The store owner had the turtles and put them in a small container. "Now, I need four names. Each of them has special qualities."

The boy looked at the container. He saw one knocking at the window. "Slowbro." He looked over to see two interacting. One was looking at the top of the container before the other pushed him off. "The mean one is Lloyd, and the other is." Then he saw one turtle do a back flip and land on his shell. "Haha, and that's Pikatchu."

The boy and his mother walked out the store and began to cross the street. A rat crawled under the sewer beneath them. _BEERRRR!!!!! _A speeding truck flipped over as he saw the two people cross the street. The boy and his mother jumped out the street, making the boy drop his turtles and his birth certifiacate into the sewer followed by a green toxic waste. The waste covered the turtles and the rat below, and then the rest slowly drifted down the sewers.

"Wow," said the rat, amazed that a word came from his mouth. "I'm talking." He looked over at the turtles as they began to grow. The grew humanoid and there hands turned into fingers, as one held a letter. They were mutated turtles, crying like the babies they were. The rat turned to a old ragged mirror to see his transformation as well. His humanoid body was covered in his brown fur. "I am a mutant." He turned back to the turtles and put them into old wagon and dragged them into the sewer deeper.

**Brooklyn, 2007, The Present day**

Keno was an average freshmen high school student. He had a job as a pizza delivery guy and rode his shift all through Brooklyn. He finally stopped at corner. "One forty-two…and an 8th? I never had been to an 8th."

"Buddy," said a voice coming from the sewer vent.. "I'm down here. Here's the twenty. Now give me the pizza!" The voice lifted up a twenty dollar bill with its green, three fingered hands. The freaked out teenager slid the pizza down the vent. "Thanks pal,"

"I need to stop eating weak old mushroom pizza."

"Yeah," said the figure. "You do that."

**Sewer**

From the shadow, emerged a creature, a green creature. He had large green, three fingered hands, connected by large green forearms and strong upper arms, made for handsprings and swinging and fighting. His legs were long and muscular, made for running and leaping. His head was wide and had a long green beak, and a giant shell covered his back and torso. He was a giant, humanoid, turtle, with an orange bandana wrapped around his head, with slits to reveal his hazel eyes. The giant turtle had nothing covering his body but wristbands, elbow pads, Knee pads, and a brown Obi belt. He had the body of a turtle, yet the agility of a ninja, because he is both.

The green creature ran through the sewers and stopped at a broken area of the sewer, closed off from all the waterways. It was dry and lit by sewer lamps. In it was beat up, old furniture and a small old style television. "Pizza's here." Four more humanoid turtles emerged. They all looked the same, besides small differences.

"Great, everyone sit down." said the blue bandana wearing turtle. "We have to wait for Raph."

"Leo," said a purple masked turtle. "I don't think he would mind."

"Actually, Donny, I do." said a red masked turtle. "And why do we have Pizza again? Can a turtle get a hotdog around here?"

"Dude, Pizza is the way to go said the orange masked turtle. " And I asked you what you wanted, but you were to busy crying like a little baby!"

" Say it to my face Mickey," said Raph. "So you can loose yours!"

"Raphael, Michelangelo!" said a voice coming from the darkness. A giant humanoid rat, dressed in rags walked from them. " I will not have any fights in my home."

**Baxter Industries**

"You disappoint me Miss O'Neil." Said Baxter Stockman said. Baxter was a African American nerd with a big brain to match.

"I can't believe you," said April O'Neil. "You stole all that money, and killed those people!" She was a young attractive red-haired female from Brooklyn. She spent most of her life trying to become a meteorologist, but she is only 18 and still needs to finish her college course. For now she is just an computer programmer and assistant to Baxter Stockman.

"And your about to join them." He said moving his thumb across her face. "You should have been a good assistant, and stuck out of my business.

"Please, Mr. Stockman" she said with tears in her eyes. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" he said picking her up off her knees, and grabbing her around her waist. He slowly ran his hand up her back and around to her chest. He moved his face closer. "Anything you say?" he moved his hand onto her buttons on her pants. Then he stopped. " Nah, I've seen better." He pushed her out the window and she tumbled down into a pit.

"I can't believe you!" she screamed as she saw him walk away from the shattered window of his office. . _Why, why me!? _Then she saw a red beam of light. "Hello?"

More started to show up. _The mousers!_ She started to walk to the back of the pit. She saw the metallic dinosaur robots jump at her and bite her. She kicked and screamed as they bit into her flesh. She felt all hope was lost until she fell through another pit. As she fell, the smell of raw sewage drowned her nose, followed by the ruff concrete floor of the sewer, drenched with stinky sewer water.

**Turtle Lair**

Splinter watched over his children as they ate their pizza and he recorded his son's actions in his journal. _My sons have grown into great ninja warriors and I am quite happy of their success. It is time to give them their weapons._

Splinter looked at Leonardo eat his pizza calmly and watched his other brothers with a smile on his face. _Leonardo. He is strong, skilled, and obedient. And the perfect ninja. A great leader. He deserves the right to carry the sword of the ninja. The twin Ninjaken. _He looked over to see his second oldest son, Raphael, Eating pizza with an angry look on his face. _So strong, so powerful, yet so dark and malevolent. His brute strength alone would take down twenty ninjas. The twin Sai, That way he can use more of his fighting skills, then his training with a weapon._

He looked over at Donatello, tinkering with a pizza cutter. _Yes, my genius son He loves to tinker, but he is not as strong as his older brothers. He is a brilliant strategist, and a great inventor, but still not quite that skilled with close combat. The Bo staff will keep him distant from the enemy, and even protect his younger brother. _He saw Mikey , eating pizza, slice after slice, until he finally burped into Leo's face._ Michelangelo_ _still needs training. I will wait for Leonardo to train him properly. I have grown old. This may be my last journal submission._


	2. The beginning part 2

Note to Readers: I am working on two chapters every time I touch the computer, so expect at least one chapter for TMNT and Transformers each.

_**Chapter 2: The Beginning part 2**_

**Sewer Lair**

The turtle brothers soon laid out their old molded mattresses and went to sleep in their stinky sewer lair, but Leonardo soon woke to the sound of foot steps in the sewer pipes. "You hear that?' said Leo trying to catch the attention of his brothers. "Guys?" He turned over to see his brothers in a deep slumber. _I'll just check it out myself then. _He leaped out the crack of the sewer; they called home, and looked around the moist sewer. "Hello?" he yelled down the sewer.

"Help!!!" said a Female voice. Leo ran into the dark part of the sewer, his eyes catching the sight of a red-haired female, he soon grown an attraction to from reading magazines that fell into the sewers. She was slumped over the waterway sewer edge.

"Hang on, Ma'am. I get you out." He said, lifting her into his arms. Then he saw the little metal lizard with the glowing red eyes appear out the water. "What in god's name is that?" Suddenly more started to emerge from the water and leap onto the sewer ground. They chased Leo through the sewer, as he tried to move as fast as he could. He finally lost them and leaped into his sewer home, to find his brothers and father waiting for him.

"Leo, what the hell is that?" said Raphael he said as he looked at the body laying on Leo's mattress.

" It's a girl…I think?" he said. Michelangelo looked her up and down, and lifted he skirt, only to see the sole of her shoe as it ramped into his face. "Yeah, it's a girl alright."

"AAHHHH!!!!!" screamed the conscious April O'Neil as she kicked and punched at the mutants around her. She leaped up and ran into the corner. "Please don't kill me! I taste bad, I've been running through the sewer all night, please!?"

"Are you made of Pizza?" asked Mickey, but was answered with a slap across the head by Raphael.

"You talk?" she said.

"Yeah, and we don't eat humans." He said.

"You eat pizza?"

"We eat just like you, Ms. O'Neil?" said Donatello.

"And you know my name? Perfect. Aaahhhh! A giant rat!" She screamed with fear in her voice.

"Um, it's on the name tag." He replied with a nervous giggle. "Maybe you should lay down…" Suddenly, the robotic lizards leaped into the room and started to attack them.

"Everyone, move to the exit!" said Leo as he grabbed his Splinter, and April. Raphael and Donatello protected them, as Michelangelo grabbed his pizza and soon began to protect his family with a roundhouse kick to the leaping creatures. They were backed against the wall as the metal lizards piled onto each other, until the room started to shake and finally exploded, causing the sewer to cave in, separating the Splinter and his sons, caring young April. "Sensei! Are you okay!" yelled Leo across the wall of concrete that separated them.

"I am fine, my sons." said Splinter, as he brushed his robe off. "Are you okay?"

"AAAHHH!!!!WHY!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mickey.

"What happened?" yelled Don as he looked at his hunched over brother. "Are you okay?"

"The pizza…it's all gone!" he yelled as he looked at the empty box.

"Shut up Mickey," said Raph, as he slapped him across his head again. "I ate the rest, okay?"

"Oh, that's a real brotherly, eating your little brother's pizza!" yelled Leo as he pushed his index finger against Raph's shell covered chest. "You should be ashamed."

"You were supposed to keep splinter safe," he said pushing Leo back. "But, apparently, Hattori Hanzō, you couldn't save him."

" Leonardo, raphael, stop that fighting. Where's Ms. O'Neil?"asked Splinter, across the limestone wall. The turtles turned around to see the scared red head running deeper into the sewer. " Help, I'm being chased by teenage mutant ninja turtles!"

**Baxter Building**

"Stupid girl, I only told her to grab my folder, not steal my designs." He said, as he flipped through his folder. " Where's my designs…April!"

just then, his computer screen flickered on. On it was a man with a black mask covering his face. " Hello, Mr. Stockman. Are the mousers ready to search for the mutagen? My master is waiting for the final ingredient for our foutain of youth."

" The Mousers are in the sewers now, searching for the mutagen samples now." He repied.

" We know about your assistant," the masked man said. " We are sending our forces after her now."

" Splended." Said Baxter leaning in his chair. " Ashame. She was so pretty."

" Stop reading those magazines, Mr. Stockman." Said the masked figure. " They only make you feel worse."

" I can read what I want!" he said as he turned off the screen. " I'm 40 years old, I can do what I want…Yeah…" he said as he pulled a Maxim magazine from out his drawer.

**Alley**

April climbed out the sewer and ran down the alley with great speed. Suddenly black figures leaped out the shadows and circled her. "Hello Ms. O'Neil. We've been waiting oh so long for you to come our way." said the leader of the fifteen men. "We are ninja warriors of the Foot Clan. I believe you have had a run in with one of our employees, Baxter Stockman?" April turned around and took off running the other way as the gang of ninjas chased after her. She then felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, and painful liquids go through her body. She collapsed under the poison injected into her. She quivered in pain as sweat drenched her face, as she laid against the dumpster.

"I hate guys like you!" yelled a voice coming from the shadow. The giant mutant turtle with the blue bandana stepped out the shadow. "She's a girl, a normal girl! You have no right to call your selves ninjas. Just thugs with masks."

"You! The Mutagen!" The leader said. "On your knees. Don't try to run, you're clearly out numbered."

"As much as I would like to see my big brother to beat all of you into next Friday," said the red masked mutant turtle, emerging from the shadows. "I haven't had a good fight in a while. I had to get in on the fun."

"Clearly, you are blind, two against sixteen…bad odds." said the black ninja's leader.

"Yeah," said the purple masked turtle. "Maybe you guess should have brought more,"

"What are you?"

The Orange masked turtle emerged in front of his older brothers. "We are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." _Hey, that's got a ring to it._

The ninjas laughed. "Your about to be turtle stew." The Ninjas ran after the turtles. Leo used one spin kick, knocking five of them out the air, Raph leaped over Leonardo, tackling four other ninjas, while Don boosted off Raph's shell and drop kick a ninja into three other ninjas like dominos. The three brothers felt that they won a victory, when they saw the last three ninjas punching and kicking their little brother into a corner.

"Hey buddy?" yelled Don. The ninjas turned around to see the three rising ninja turtles and the bottom of their feet, followed by a ruff thrust to the face, launching them into a wall. The three older brothers went to their youngest sibling. "Hey bro, you okay?"

He stood up. "I had them on the ropes!" suddenly he collapsed. Leo and Raph sighed as the saw Don help their younger brother to his feet. They rushed over to the grey faced April. "Dude, you're greyer then Raph's teeth."

Raph answered with a slap across Mickey's head. "That wasn't even funny. Hey, April? You okay?"

"…you…" she said. "Monsters…giant…turtles…black pajamas…" she was hallucinating.

"She's poisoned. Don, give me that knife." Leo said pointing over to the pile of unconscious gang of ninjas. He removed April's coat took the knife, and cut down her shirt.

"Leo, she's hot and all, but this is no time for any Peeping Toms!" yelled Raph.

"Raph, Shut up! I have to get raw skin to abstract the venom." He opened her shirt and flipped her over to find a dart pierced in her lower shoulder. "Help me remove her bra."

"Leo, seriously." He said. "None of us know how to undo a bra."

Leo lost all patience and ripped the bra off, revealing her naked back. He pulled out the dart, showing the green venom mixed with blood leak. Leo slit her scar more, letting the venom pour out. He then drank the olive oil, and began to suck the scar and spit the venom out. "Ewe bro, your sucking her blood!" Mickey's remark was answered with yet another slap across his head from Raph. After five minutes of this procedure, Leo wrapped April in her coat and carried her as they climbed the roof.

"Aaahhhh!!!!" she screamed when she woke up in Leo's arm. "You guys are real!" The boys couldn't say anything…she was standing there, shirtless. She let out a shriek as she covered her chest with her hands. "Which one of you perverts took my shirt!?" The turtles pointed to Leo.

"Um, they stabbed you with poison dart…and I uh…" Leo stuttered as he walked up to her, head facing the ground, trying to not look at her chest. "I had to cut open your shirt and bra so I can…uh…suck the venom from…your back." Leo flinched up for a slap, which usually happened in the movies when things like this would happen, but she didn't.

She simply grabbed her coat, wrapped it around her body, and hugged the turtle. "…Thank…thank you…you saved me."

"Wow, I want a hug!" yelled Mickey only to feel a stinging sensation from his head. "Stop hitting me!"

"Um, where's Splinter?' She said looking at the boys, now situated on the roof. "I bet he should pop up right about…now."

"Your ninja awareness is very high, Ms. O' Neil." He said standing behind her. "I believe we should get you home now."

"Thanks…wait. Where will you go?" asked April. The brothers shook their head in agree.

"I have found a home for us." Said Splinter. "First, you need to go home."

**April's apartment**

The turtles arrived at April's home shortly, due to the leaping from building to building. Leo sat April down on her couch. April had a loft apartment. The kitchen and dinning room rose over the living room where a fireplace and plasma TV was, surrounded by three couches. A door lead to the balcony, and a whirling staircase leaded to April's room. "Um, I'm kind of wet and stinky. Um, I guess…make you're self at home…"

"Oh, so we can plant our babies and spew green slime all over the place?" joked Mickey, as he leaped over the banister, and onto her couch. Raphael slapped him across the head, again. "Hey, why are you always hitting me!?"

"So you are telling me, you guys where made from green ooze" April said, now in her pink pajamas and her laptop on her lap. "And the ooze made you turn into humanoid sewer lizards and giant rat, right?"

"We are turtles, lady," said Raph. "And his name is Splinter, you got that."

"Chill, Raph," said Leo. "It ain't that bad."

"Oh, my bad mister leader, sir" he spoke sarcastically. "So, what are we going to do, Optimus Prime, Let her disrespect our father?"

"Raphael," yelled Splinter. "Calm down. She does not know of our names yet. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Splinter. The oldest of my sons, is Leonardo." Leonardo smiled. "Raphael," Raphael just scraped at his teeth. "Donatello," Donatello bowed. "And the youngest, Michelangelo." The young turtle poked himself in the chest, and let out a goofy grin.

"The Mutagen! That's what you guys are made from." She said. She opened her laptop and began to type, and then she inserted a disc into the computer. "The ooze you guys fell into was Mutagen. It was a project to create a fountain of youth back in the 80's, but it failed and the rest of the toxic waste was to be destroyed. Unfortunately, a truck full of it was in an accident, and all the mutagen spilled into the sewers."

"How do you know all this," asked Don.

"Because, my boss sent those mouser things into the sewers to find any sign of the mutagen. You guys are covered in it."

"Hmm. That's not good." Said Mickey. "Those things will be hunting us."

"Not unless we stop the mousers for good." She said. "We'll formulate a plan in the morning." She closed the laptop. "Um, I'll get you guys some blankets…"

"No thank you, Ms. O'Neil. We have a home." The boys gasped at their master. "I have found one near here, while searching for you."

"Well, Uh, I really am tired. I'm going to sleep. I'll visit tomorrow. Okay?"

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow then." said Mickey.

"Oh, and thanks again…Leo." She said with a smile that warmed Leo's heart, and put a blush across his long mussel.

"Leo's got a girlfriend, Leo's got a girlfriend." Joked the three brothers, as they teased Leo in the new sewer they walked through.

"We have arrived in our new home." said Splinter. "It is just across this sewer connection." The connection was wide and quiet far to jump, but not for a turtle. The four turtles and their rodent master leaped across the ditch and landed with a thud. Then they entered into a hallway type of entrance. You could see a pipes and lines all across the top of the walls. In the wall was a train station like entrance, but it was covered with concrete, and the giant whole was the only entrance. "Go my sons, take a look."

The brothers stumbled into through the wall, and found something that amazed them. It was an underground train station, but nature had gotten to it, making it look more like a lagoon. The walls leaked water covering the whole bottom floor, creating a waterfall like effect. The top level was a large and spacious round center with stairs leading to the water and to the door. They stood at the top of the stairs and two hallways on each side of the "Wow, the Underground railroad!" said Mickey, only to be slapped across his head by Raphael.

"I have something else to show you." Said Splinter leading them into a separate tunnel and lead them to a four train cars. "These are your rooms." Said Splinter. "Do as you please with them. But, this is not the surprise." He led them up a latter where a manhole top was. He kicked it open and the five mutants climbed into the giant dark room. Splinter pulled down a handle and the brothers almost fainted at what they saw. Junk…A room full of junk…but it wasn't junk to them. They found furniture, toys, venting machines other things. Donatello found everything he needed to build inventions and things to build. They looked back at their father. He carried a black roll of fabric. He sat down and the four brothers sat next to each other and across from his father. "My sons, you have handled your first test…"

"You planned this!" yelled Raph, but was cooled by a calming hand by Leo.

"No, my son. This test came on its own. The test was to be able to handle yourself without me. And you have succeeded. You are now official ninjas. And what are ninjas without…equipment." He unrolled the roll and it revealed weapons. "For my genius son," Mickey reached out. "The Bo." Splinter handed Donatello a long wooden staff. "For my feisty son, the sai" Mickey reached for the twin daggers, but he noticed that Raph grabbed them before him. "And finally, my greatest pupil. The twin Ninjaken."

Mickey snatched the swords and hugged them tight. "Thank you master! I will shine them, and sharpen them and…" Mickey was slapped across the head.

"Dodo, I'm the best." Said Raph, snatching the swords from Mickey's clutches. "And the best get two pair of weapons."

"Sorry," said Splinter. "But neither of you are." Donatello snatched the swords from Raph's hands.

"The swords belong to Leo." said Donny, handing Leo the swords. "The Greatest of all of us."

"You are correct, my son" said Splinter. "I have never had a pupil so hard working and confident. That is why I am Promoting Leo to leader of the team."

"What! I'm way better then Leo!" said Raph. "They are my swords!" Raph pushed Leo off his feet, picked up the swords. "You can have the damn sai, I don't need them!"

Leo picked up the twin sai. "Raph, I'm sorry, but I need those back."

"No Leo," said Raph." I'm the leader, I'm the best. I got the swords!"

Leo sighed. "They are called Ninjaken, and I need them back." Leo walked up to Raph. "A true ninja is great with all weapons. A true ninja isn't measured by strength, or the weapons. Skill and respect is the true way. Apparently you cheat and use strength and that is why master Splinter chose me."

"Hahaha, Leo…my poor, stupid Leo." said Raph. "Dad's lectures have gone to your head."

"You will not disrespect our father Raph!"

" I'm the leader here, and I say what's right and wrong!"

Leo felt a dark side of him he never felt before. He gave an evil grin to his brother. "Then try me. If you're so good. Defeat me."


	3. Things Change

**The Beginning part 3**

Leonardo and Raphael stood as they faced each other. Raphael flipped the twin swords in the air with great speed. He then pointed one at Leo. His older brother didn't budge. "You got courage, brother." Said Raph in a chuckle. Leo only gave him an even more evil grin. "But I'm not goin to go easy, got it?'

"Don't do it!" yelled Donatello. "You are brothers. Raph, Leo's the leader. We still have to pick squad…"

"Let them go," said Splinter. "They need to deal with this on there own." Splinter looked over to his youngest son, who was on his knees with no expression.

Leo slowly twirled the sai. "Enough talk. Let's go." Leo's evil grin went serious, as Raph's feet hit the floor. Raph stabbed and slashed at Leo with all his strength. Leo just swayed away, as the blades stabbed at areas he had already been. Leo kicked Raph in his chin, making his brother fall to the ground. "What's the matter? I thought swords can overcome sai?"

Raph spent the most of his fight swinging the swords viciously. Leo dodged quickly and kept kicking Raph in his front shell. "Is that the best you can do?" said Leo. Raph was even more furious. He stabbed at Leo, but was replied with a punch to the face. "And you call your self a leader." Raph Finally did a swiped both swords at Leo, but the older brother just leaped over Raph. "Game over, Brother!" Raph turned around only to have Leo's fist collide into his chin, sending him into the air. Leo spun in victory, as he landed to his feet, but Raph landed hard on his face, and his swords dropped.

"Damn you, Leo!" Raph stood to his feet, as Leo gripped his swords. "I'M THE LEADER!" Raph ran at Leo but was stopped by Splinter.

"Calm your self, my son." said Splinter, as he put the twin sai in his hand. "You have lost. But you are alive, that means you will live." Splinter left the room, but is stopped by his youngest son. "What is it, Michelangelo?"

"What do I get?" asked Michelangelo. "Every one is Elite now. How come I don't get a weapon?"

"My son," said Splinter putting his hand, on his now kneeling son. "Your brothers are elite. But you are not. You still have training to do. You have handled your self bad in your tests. I will no longer teach you." Mickey felt tears develop, so he bowed his head. "Your oldest brother will train you now. You still have a long way to go, yet I see great potential in you. Good night, my son." Splinter left the room.

"Mickey," said Donny walking over to his younger brother. "Are you Okay?"

Mickey looked up. "Yeah, I good!" he said with a big grin, but Donny still saw the tears in his eyes. "I just need Leo to pass me!"

"Yeah, good luck." said Raph slapping his younger brother against the head again. "He's a wimp. He will probably knock you down another rank. If you need a real teacher…I'm ya man. Night, kids. Try not to steal my sai Leo!"

**A month later**

Keno stopped at April's apartment. He has been stopping at this particular place, almost everyday. He remembered the pretty face he saw every time he opened the door. More and more, the pretty face wasn't as pretty, because…well…he grew use to it. He never ever had grown so natural to a customer. "I guess Ms. O'Neil loves Pizza! Either that or Donatello does."

He walked up to the door, and knocked on the door. "Oh…" said April with an unexpected look on her face. " Hi Keno, how are you?" She looked back in her apartment. "Come on in, I just have to grab my …purse!" she ran over to the balcony and closed the curtains, to hide the giant green turtle. She turned around and saw another coming around the corner, so she tackled him, making a loud thud. "Don't worry, I'm okay!" she yelled she ran to her room and found her purse and ran back to the living room, to find Donatello standing in front of the couch while Keno looked around. With a quick hand gesture Donatello caught the message, and jumped behind the coach. He looked up and saw her coming down the stairs, but didn't notice the little turtle grabbing at the pizza. April whispered hide to Mickey, and all he could do was look around for a hiding spot. "She ran up to keno. " Here's the 20 bucks, with trip, see ya!" she snatched the pizza and pushed Keno out the door before slamming the door behind him. Wow.

Leo stood up from her tackling him, Raph opened the door from the balcony, and Donatello leaped from over the couch. "Great now where's Mickey?" she questioned, then noticing a giant shell roll from under the table. He popped out and stood up.

"I love being a turtle!" he said.

April saw changes in all the turtles since they last met. She sat and watched them eat pizza and laugh and joke to each other. She knew something was different. She knew something was off. She looked at every turtle. She had sketched each one of them when they first met, and they seemed like quadruplets, but now, they had their differences.

Leonardo had grown into a very strong leader. His muscles have bulged, and he began to where blue hand wraps around his hands. His swords where shined and his mask was clean, and his shell was always gleaming, thanks to the board wax April had bought him. He was the most well kept and groomed turtle of them all. He was a true ninja. Every aspect of him yelled leader.

Raphael on the other hand had grown darker. His muscle mass was the biggest of all the turtles. He became wide and tall. He kept his mask wrapped in a different manner then the others. It was tight and raised high on his eyes. But he was still Raphael. The hot head brother. He was just like how he use to be, yet he seemed darker then ever before.

Donatello had also changed. He smelled of rubber, and electricity, what ever that smelled like. He was still in shape, thanks to all the swimming and building of the lair. He always cared that bag April gave him. It was still clean, yet it was stuffed with gadgets and all sorts of machines only Don could explain.

Michelangelo also had his minor changes. But his changes were actually **minor. **He seemed sadder then before. Even with his goofy grin, his corny jokes, and his upbeat personality, he still looked sadder. All the brothers had felt sad before, but not like Mickey were. "Hey April, you ready to see the new Lair?" he said, putting on a goofy grin. " Grab the Pizza!"

**The Turtle Lair**

"Wow!" she said looking around the lair. What was once a Old train station, is now a Well…Ninja turtle paradise. It was a water fall on the side wall and in front of it was a Ring for training, with lifting machines, as well as different levels with a TV room, and chambers leading into Kitchen, Don's lab, and master's splinter's room. The room was covered in arcade games, vending machines, and other useless appliances. Even a skateboard deck was in side. It was a teenager's dream. At least, if you were a mutant turtle.

April liked it her self. "Wow, you guys clean up nice!" she said walking down the stairs and into the living room. Raph sat down and put the pizza on the table and laid turned on the TV. Leo pulled up a chair for April before sitting next to her. They ate their pizza and joked around like they usually did at April's apartment. After Dinner, Leo took the last pieces of Pizza and took them into Splinter's Chamber. Donatello took out his new make-shift Laptop that surprisingly worked. Raph went to the exercising Machine and Mickey strapped on his skates and began to skate on the half pipe. "So this is the beginning uh?"

"Yes, Ms. O'Neil." said Splinter now all the brothers standing around their father. " You have stumbled on the secret, now you must live with this secret. Are you willing to do this?"

She looked at them. Each brother gave her a smile. " yes…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. I was just telling the origin of the Lair, the turtles being born, Keno, how they met April, and how April came into the story. The rest is self explanatory. Thanks a lot for reading and make sure to review. I might even make a sequel.


	4. A Team, A Mask, Some Wheels Part 1

Note To Readers: Their back

Note To Readers: Their back!! I am about to get serious now. I am going overtime with the TMNT Unlimited. Out of all my fanfictions, I enjoyed this one the most. I liked developing the characters. Now it will come to this, the new TMNT starts now!!

**Outskirts of New York City**

In a far away area of the docks lies an old warehouse. It seemed deserted. The windows were broken; the walls were enclosed with graffiti. The ceiling was collapsed. You name it, it had it. But deep, deep within the broken walls, beneath all that can be exposed, was a hidden clan. It seemed little, but it was overflowing with members upon members. These people were elite. They are known as The Foot.

The Foot Clan was founded in feudal Japan by two men named Sato and Oshi. The Foot Clan were the most feared warriors and in feudal Japan. 50 years ago, Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Nagi were members. They were like brothers, fighting together side by side. until one day, they fought over the love of Tang Shen, a beautiful princess who had been proposed to by Yoshi.They were in a heated battle until Yoshi was forced to kill Nagi. Dishonored, Yoshi was exiled to New York City, while Nagi's younger brother Oroku Saki was adopted by the Clan and was trained to become a fierce ninja and eventually there leader. Soon Saki decided to move to New York to start the American branch of the Clan and the homebase of all Foot Ninja. Under his leadership, the Ninja plagued New York, slowly claming turf.

Saki also lust vengeance for his brother. He assassinated Yoshi, and took the throne as the strongest ninja in the world, also known as the Shredder. Over a three decades later, Saki has grown old, and begs for his youthfullness. Now his ninjas roam the streets in search of the one thing that will make Saki's fountain of Youth, Mutagen.

**Outside the News Station**

"Congratulations on your new position as News Journalist," spoke the secretary as they walked out the office. " You sure you don't need a ride home?"

" Nah," the young beauty spoke. " My house is only a few blocks, I'll be fine."

" Okay, shoot your self." The secretary sat in her caprice and drove away, leaving April in the dark alley.

" Hey sweet cheeks," said a voice from the shadows. He emerged showing his old hockey jersey with a dragon symbol across it clearly spraid on in purple spray paint. His hair stood up from clearly to much hair gel. " How's is it that we meet up in a place like this. All alone…no one to hear your screams…"

"Oh no," teased April. " You are going to make me scream. What ever shall I do."

" Don't be so cocky," he said with a thirsty look in his eye. " I don't want to bruise you."

April flipped her hair back. " I know my beauty might come off as a softy, but I like it rough."

The thug was in shock. Was she actually asking for him. He approached slowly. " Okay then," He to reach for April, but he soon tasted wall as April threw him into it. He felt the blood rush from his nose as he turned around. " What the…"

" I hope you didn't think I would go easily," she said. " You got to work for it." Just after saying that more gang members with purple dragon jerseys. She knew she would never make it. " Oh-oh, I didn't know I had to run."

"You don't," April heard the friendly voice and the swift wind that came off him when he glided through the air.

"Le-" before she said anything the goon she so easily through into the wall wrap his arm around her neck.

"Anybody ever told you not to hurt women," said the second voice. " Scums make me want to vomit."

" Plus the fact that," the third voice started to explain. " the female species are usually not as strong as the more aggressive male counterparts."

"English Donny," said the aggressive second voice. "Can we attack already,"

" Where are you?!" screamed one of the gang memebers.

"Idiots can't they look up?" asked the third. " Where's Mickey…"

" Show yourself!!" the thug yelled looking up and looking at the shadows against the walls. Suddenly a figure landed onto the fround with a loud. He spun a pair of weapons around his fingers and rolled it around his body before flipping into fighting stance. Then another figure landed. It tww a long stick and smashed onto the ground and pointed it towards them. Then a final landed infront of them. He drew two swords and swung viciously at the thugs. He finally ended his flurry and put his swords away.

" Run." He said, and all the thugs ran away leaving there pants behind. The clothes slowly drifted to the ground. The thug holding April let out a howard shreak of fear and ran right into the wall behind him, knocking him out cold. " Round them up guys."

"Woah…AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" yelled the goofy turtle as he fell off the roof and landed painfully in the dumbster. " Ouch, I'm okay…"

**The Foot Warehouse**

In the deep dark warehouse stood a rally of teenagers. Big, little, short, tall, they were there. They stood in question as four hooded figures laid bonded with there heads agianst a wooden plack on a stage. Soon entered a man. He was large and judging by his muscles, he was extremely fit. He wore a black Kung-Fu outfit with the sleeves cut off and a large scar ran across his arm. " Welcome my purple dragons…To the assassination of your brothers." He paced acrossed the stage. " I ordered them to do a simple job. Kill April O'Niel. Hey failed. Now they must suffer."

He slowly removed their masks. " Rocksteady, Bebop, Rahzar, and Tokka," They looked in fear at the leader. Rocksteady was a heavy set balled , short idiot with thick glasses. Bebop on the other hand had a purple mohawk and was a tall slanky fellow. Rahzar had rough hair, compared to Tokkas balled tatoo head. " You ran from the enemy aswell as loosing one of your fellow memebers. You failed the Purple Dragons aswell as the Foot Nation. Now Die!!"

"Hult, my friend." The brute turned on his heals and looked towards the door where Baxter Stockman stepped in. " I think they could be a service to me, and your master."

**April's Apartment**

Everyone looked alert as they heard the knock on the door. " Pizza…" April leaped up and ran to tran to the door. " You guys…" She turned back to notice the turtles were gone. " Hide?"

April opened the door and saw Keno holding the pizza. " Can you explain the addiction to pizza for me please?"

" Um," April smiled nervously. " I just really love pizza. Here's the money." She paid and took the pizza and waved goodbye. She set the pizza on the table and saw the turtles lined up with there plates in there hands. " What do I look like, a waitress?"

**Two Blocks Away**

Keno drove down the street. April was his last drop for the night. He had a long week. His girlfriend left him, his off-work bike broke, and ontop of that, he was failing French class. He was so into his thoughts he almost was in a accident. He turned the corner when he found storefront with the door broken off. The street was unconfortably quiet, with no witnesses, so he had no choice but to investigate. He pulled the bike chain he used to hold his bike and stepped into the store and saw a group of Purple Dragons stuffing jewelery into dufflebags. " Hey! Stop! Um…Your under arrest."

" Hey Rocko, Kang, handle Ernie Reye's over here.You two, keep working!" said the obvious leader. They procceded towards Keno. Rocko ran at hi with speed ready to tackle but he grasped air and landed on his face. Keno swung the chain and wrapped it around Kang's legs pulling him to the ground. Rocko stood up and drove his fist at Keno, who dogged easily, and gave him three quick kicks into his stomach.

" Did I fail to mention I'm a black belt in kung fu?" he said sarcasticly. Suddenly eight more entered the room, rounding them up to 12 to one. " Okay you win," he ran to the door but was greeted by four figures leaping over him.

Leonardo and Raphael jumped in to the center of the gang of Purple Dragons and began to make work of them. Donetello and Michealango grabbed Keno and through him into a trash can making him stuck. " You stay right here, buddy!"

Keno was in shock. Four giant monster turtles, fighting gang members. " I thought I quit old pizza!"

Leo struck down the last gang member as the other brothers began to pile them up. Mickey went over to Keno. " How's the no old pizza diet goin?"

"What the…" Keno looked at the familiar eyes. " You…"

"Mickey!!" Raph threw his sai at the lightswitch, making the lights turn off and grabbed his brother. Moments later, a swat team burst into the storefront. They turned on the lights and found the gang members rounded up and Keno stuck in the trash, and a note on his butt. It read:

** A Gift from your friendly neighborhood Ninja Turtle!**

**Sewer Lair**

"Shut the shell up!" yelled Raph at his younger brothers. They laughed at the anger fueled turtle as he paced the floor. " How would you like it if you couldn't get your bo back after saving all three of ya brothers from bein' under a blade. And Mickey, you don't have a weapon and most likely never will, so back off!!"

"Watch it Raph," spoke the eldest. " You shouldn't put your brother down. He has made a lot of improvement. He is well onto his premotion."

" Really, and what did you call the fall he did earlier?" Raph talked back. " staying balanced when leaping from places was one of our first tests!!"

" April was safe wasn't she?" Leonardo replied. " As long as the mission is cleared, we don't have to stress."

" Sure," said Raph pushing his finger into Leo's plated chest. " As long as your girlfriend is safe, he can pass. Why don't you thonk her already and get over it?"

"Shut up!" Leo pushed Raph across the room. " It's not like that!"

" That's it!" Raph leaped onto his feet. " I'm done with you. Come here!!" Raph charged at Leo with his fist drawn. He was milliseconds away from Leo's face, but Leo swiftly faded away and struck Raph in his stomach and into his beak, sending him on his back. " I'm gonna…" We was held down by a staff.

" Enough Raphael," Splinter lifted his walking stick allowing Raph to stand up. " I sensed that your mission was successful, am I right Leonardo?" Leo nodded. " Have you chosen…Raphael where are you going?"

Raph had put on a trench coat, sweat pants, some beat up shoes, and a fedora. " I'm going out. Don't follow me!" He stumped out quickly. Leo looked at his father and knew what he had to do.

**April's Apartment**

April looked over her home, completely crashed by the four turtle brothers. She walked over the room. She found her Cosmopolition magazine on the floor. She looked through the pages and found many pages ripped out, including the article that included Rihanna. _Raphael…_she gilled to her self. _What a perv…_

April then noticed her makeup bag spilled out. Her mascara was seperated, clearly cut by her nail filer. _Donetello. Why my mascara…_

April ran her hand up the back of her head, pulling the scruchy from her ponytail, letting her long flowing hair fall. She then heard a rustle and felt her hair tug on something. She reached behind her back and pulled off a sign that read: CAUTION: Sexy Lady. _Mickey, so forward._

She plopped down on her couch and noticed she had sat on something. She lifted up and found a leather book. _Leo's book I got him._ April reminised on the day:

_"Welcome to the shop guys!" April said, opening the door. The turtles removed their hoods as they stared at awe at all the antique. Even Splinter had a grin. "Go ahead take what you want. No one ever comes here anyway." The began to split up. " Wait Leo," She saw the nervousness in his eyes. " I have something for you._

_Leo and April entered the back room. April pulled something off the shelf and put it behind her back. She looked through her brow and extended her index finger, then slowly gestured Leo to come over to her. Leo shook in fear as he stepped closer to her. She grasped his hand. " What's the matter, it's okay. Just close your eyes," Leo shut them quickly. He braced himself for what she was about to do. She slowly opened his hand and placed a leather book. " Open them."_

_Leo scrolled through the pages in shock. " It's empty."_

_"Because,"April explained. " I want you to fill it up." She smiled._

April looked through the notebook and saw what Leo had done. The pages where covered with sketches of the sewer systems, the turtles, splinter, New York, and the lair. She turned the page and found a picture of herself. It was beautiful. So much detail in the picture. She felt warmness fill her body. " Sorry I left it."

Leo stepped into the Apartment. April handed it to him. "It's Okay." She looked over his mutant body. His skin felt clammy yet once she caught his eye, all the unattractive featured vanished. She felt the closest she ever had. She moved closer and she looked deeper into the turtle's eyes. She felt his warm arms embrace her.

"April…" Leo blushed. " You…uh…okay…"

"Oh, heh," she released the turtle and backed away. She turned around and covered her mouth._ What did I just do? _" Um…about that…I" She turned around to see the turtle was gone.

**Central Park**

Raphael looked back on his night. He got a milkshake from a MacDonalds. The lady from behind the counter was so nosy, trying to see the hidden face, she mistakenly gave him his money back, instead of his change. He then swung by an alley and saw guys breakdancing on cardboard. He remembered back when Leo and him use to sneak out the lair and go dance:

_" You awake?" asked young Leo. He rolled of the matress and stood up, then raced over and dug through the clothes. He looked back at his younger brother, Raph following him. They both wore bandanas that covered the top of their heads. Leo put on his jeans and oversized hoodie and scarf, and Raph put the same on with a skully cap. " Let's go before Splinter wakes up."_

_"Watch me now ,Feel the groove, Into something,Gonna make you move!" the radio blasted as the b-boys pop lockedup before breaking into the worm. They sat in the Alley, as the rain hit down on the streets. The building they stood under provided a great umbrella from the storm._

_" Beat that kid!" said the leading b-boy pushing Raph. " Unless your scared."Raph looked at him with anger then did a tumble roll onto the cardboard then began to do a series of coin drops, and onto a backspin. He rolled back and into a B-Boy stance. Suddenly another breakdancer pushed off Raph's back, over his head and landed on a split. He began to lock with great speed then into split, and into a one handstand. Raph looked over at his brother, who seemed scared to jump in. He grinned and started to poping and into a 6-step. " That's all ya got?!"_

_" That's it!" the challeging Lead B-Boy steped onto the cardboard. He began to do a footwork, then incorporated it into a poping and then a suicide on his back he then started to do a series of swipes then stopped at a freeze. He looked at Raphael. " Try this!" He dropped down and began to do a series of quick windmills._

_Raphael stood in shock, yet he couldn't turn down a challenge. Raphael began footwork and did a onehand flip and stood in a handstand. He then dropped and landed on his noggin. The other B-boys laughed at the poor turtle, as he rubbed his head. Raph felt tears develop, then he looked up and saw his hooded brother. " Want me to get'em for you?" Raph smirked at his older brother's remark._

_Leo stepped onto the cardboard where the leader stood. " Let's put money, I amaze your crew more then the windmill, and you give me the boombox."_

_The group laughed at the little turtle. " Don't you have to go to bed?!"_

_" We are homeless," said Leo. " We don't have anything. So bet the boombox."_

_" And what's in it for me?" the leader looked down. He couldn't see the face of the kid, but he saw how weird his head shape was. _

_" I'll let you beat me and my brother up." The gang stood in shock as the bold little guy spoke. _

_" Deal!" said the Leader. " You deserve to get ya ass whipped. Let's see it!" _

_Leo stood in the middle of the cardboard the radio blasting: "In front of two-inch glass and Arabs I order fries,Inspiration when I write, I see my daughter's eyes, I'm the truth, across the table from corporate lies" Leo flipped onto his back then kicked himself off the ground and into a onehand handstand. He then coindropped and into the windmill. They stood shocked at the young kid. Leo then lifted up into a flare. He kipped up and into a 1990. When he finally stopped everyone stood in shock._

_" Did he just do __**your**__ windmill, a flare and 25 rounds of a 1990!" spoke one of the b-boys._

_"Shut up!!" said the leader. HE stumped over to the boombox and lifted it. " Take the damn thing!!" he threw it at Raph who caught it with excitement. He looked over at Leo with a smile. Together the two turtle brothers walked down the other way of the alley. _

_" That was amazing bro!" said Raph. " ofcourse I could have done it with ease, yet you pulled that off very well."_

_" Thanks," responded Leo. " You didn't do to bad your self, even you did bust your shell…"_

_"I was acting!!" growled Raph who looked at the boombox. " Hey, he left his mixtape here…"_

_"LOOK OUT!!" Leo yelled as he leaped infront of Raph, taking a glass bottle to the head. Raph saw the b-boys from before running after him. Leo looked at his brother, his head bleeding. " RUN!!" _

_Raph cut around a corner and looked back, as he saw his brother fight the b-boys. He pushed the boombox under his armpit and continued to run. He heard the leader yell " After him!!"_

_Raph ran at top speed as he searched for a manwhole. He clearly passed up many, but none where big enough for him to fit in. He turned the corner and stopped at a dead end he looked back as he saw the shadows approaching. The angry b-boys turned the corner. " Where's the little prick!"_

_" Hey," said the leader. " Let's put the kid in the sewer, that'll show he shouldn't mess with us." _

_Raph heard the thud and the laughter of the thugs. He to his collasped brother. Leo looked up, his mouth bleeding and his mask laying oddly on his face. " Are you okay?" Raph nodded. " All that for a freakin' boombox…" Leo fainted on Raph._

Raph woke up from his reminising when he saw two thugs hop the fence, and a lady calling out for her purse. " Show time."

" You think she called the cops?" asked one to the other.

"Even if she did," said the long haired partner. " They can't keep up."

"Look here odd balls," said a figure who dropped from a tree. " Did ya mothers ever teach ya to respect a lady and there belongings? Now your being thrown into detention . The Class of Pain 101, your instructor is Casey Jones." Casey looked as if he was going to a champion ship game…all of them. He wore a basketball starter pants with skateboard knee pads, a grey wife beater with a black football shoulder pads, a golf bag, and cut off biker gloves. He covered his face with a strange cut hockey mask that resembled a skull.

" Let's get the heck…AAAHHHH!!" Before the two goons could run, they were tripped up by a swipe of a hockey stick, wielding it as a sythe. " He's the GRIM REAPER!! I DON"T WANNA DIE!!" One began to run again, but was hit in the head with a hard disk, making blood ooze from his scalp.

"Hey!!I need that back for my barbell!" he chuckled. The thug realised he had thrown a heavy whieghtlifting plate. He turned on his side and felt the blast of pain to his nose. Casey continued to smash his face in with his hockey stick until he saw the poor thief tremble under him, face covered in blood. He turned around to see the other thief attempt to run. " I love it when they run!" Casey went into his golf bag and gripped a baseball. He wined it up and threw it at the thief. It cracked him dead in his ankle with accuarcy, making the theif fall to his knees. He looked up at Casey. " Game Over." He rose the stick above his head and sent it slamming down and CRACK!!

Raph held his sai in place, as he held the vigilante's weapon in place. " That's enough," he spoke as he pushed Casey back. " They don't deserve it." Raph looked deep inside himself, and knew he wanted to crush the goons as much as Casey did. _Look who's talkin'_

Casey looked behind himself and saw the thief pick up his fellow, and ran away, leaving the purse. Casey knew they did the right thing, but he still wanted to cause them pain. " Okay wise guy, time to teach you a lesson!!" Raph dodged as Casey swung with speed. He ddoged coldly, making Casey heat up more. Raph leaped over the hockey stick, but Casey swung it into his back, breaking the stick. Raph gave him a strike to the gut, but Casey landed an upper cut sending them in separate directions. " Okay, how about these?" Casey drew two wooden bats. " Which one do you want first?"

" Trust me," Raph said. " a Jose Canseco bat ain't gonna help you any. I'll give you three strikes Sammy Sosa." Casey swung the bats like game points, yet missed. " Strike One." Casey struck air again. " Strike Two." Casey swung over Raph's head and another at his side. Raph ducked and grabbed the other back. " Strike Three! Your out!!" Raph ripped the bat out Casey's arms, and knocked him clear across the park. " Give up?"

" Nope, one more sport…" He pulled out a flat peace of wood with a handle. " Ever play cricket?"

" What the shell is that?!" asked Raph. Casey grinned and clocked Raph into the air. The turtle broke a bench in half, as he landed roughly. He looked up to see the vigilante running away. " GET BACK HERE CREEP I AIN"T DONE WITH YOU!! SHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!!"


	5. A Team, A Mask, Some Wheels part 2

**Abandoned Warehouse**

The kung-fu outfit wearing brute walked into the office that hung over the warehouse floor where the purple dragons associated. He went behind the desk and pushed a button under it. Suddenly the old bookcase moved away revealing a passage way into the walls. He gripped a rope that hung from inside and slid down into a dark basement. The room was lit by one single light that hung over a throne. "What do you have for me, Hun?"

"We have the location of the mutagen. It is within four turtles. Apparently the ooze has genetically mutated them, and somehow they have learned the sacred art of Ninjutsu." Hun explained as he bowed his head.

An old figure sat in his throne. He sat up at the word. " Ninjutsu. This couldn't be possibly the style my elder brother studied. The only man besides my brother that new of this style was Hamato Yoshi. He's dead. Are you fooling my ears, Hun?"

Hun quaked in fear. He could never disrespect his master, but he was present in the assassination of Yoshi, and recognized the style of fight from the descriptions the foot ninjas gave them. They said it had a sense of intelligence, freedom, aggressive, and justified style put into every move. It had to be Yoshi. " It's possible he and Tang Shen were not the only people in the presence, am I right Master Saki?,"

" Correct you are," said Saki, rubbing his scar across his face. " We aloud a rat to live,"

**First Nation Bank**

"Hurry up!!" said the purple dragon. " I gotta bad feeling about this…" The crew started to load the money into the armored hummer. The bank wasn't drained, but plenty of money was taken. Not to far was a purple dragon on a motorcycle gearing up for the escape.

"Drop the money, scuzzbuckets!!" yelled Casey as he leaped over the hood and drop kicked a dragon. "Let's make this quick, I want the money, the weapons, and your blood on the asphalt urry

,comprende?

"HEY YOU HOCKEY-MASK WEARING MORON!" The vicious bum, secretly Raphael, attacked the vigilante with avengence. "Where's the cricket now!! WHERE'S THE CRICKET NOW!!"

Raph pined Casey to the ground his fist ready to pound the mask. " Let's go!!" The thugs leaped into the car, and some got onto the back bed with the money. Together, Raph and Casey leaped onto the truck, Raph gripping a garbage top and stepping onto while he held the side of the truck, and Casey jumping onto the bed as the car drove away.

The motorcylcist turned around and prepared to drive after them until he felt the rough foot of Leonardo who kicked him off it. " Hang on Raph."



Casey swung viciously with a golf club, as he knocked the purple dragons off the bed and onto the streets. He threw one onto a hood of a car and another into a store front window. He leaped onto the hood and into the car, throwing the gang members out the doors and taking the wheel. "Cool, thrashed a few gang members, and got a little change for some food to night."

"Sorry!!" Raph leaped into the passenger seat and hitting Casey with the garage top. " Your meal ticket is on the hood of a police cruiser, but I'll gladly give you a Knuckle sandwich!!"

"Well, no use in stayin," said Casey. "Later freak!!" Casey opened the door and tumbled out the car and landed on the garbage top and skidded off the street. Raph grabbed the wheel and looked at it with confusion. _Okay, I need a little help._

Leo threw a grappling hook at the car, catching the rim, and he turned the corner pulling the car with him. He shrieked in pain as he felt his shoulder pop from the whiplash. He gripped the cable with the other hand and wrapped it around the bike handle, and dragged the car behind him.

**Turtle Lair**

I'm disappointed in you Raphael," said Splinter sipping his tea. " You have caused a lot of trouble this evening. You have caused city damage, you dislocated your brother's arm, and you did all of this without being hidden in the shadows. Your lucky your brother was there to save you."

" Your brother, Your brother Your brother!!" moaned Raph. " Why do you always have to bring Leonardo into the argument!! Every time I screw up you gotta bring up Leonardo. I'm done trying to be Leonardo. I was done months ago. Good Night, old rat!" Raph walked out Splinter's room. Everyone was sleep, but Leo, who slowly pushed his arm back into his socket with a grunt. " You didn't have to come after me."

"You didn't have to run out like that." Responded Leo, as he stretches his arm. " But in the end, we are alive and now we have to sets of wheels."

"Suck up," Raphael muttered as he walked up the stairs to his room. Leo sighed and went back to stretching his arm.

**The Next Day**

"It's fine time I put every in our formations," Said Leo. " Michelangelo is almost finished with training, so I guess I could start choosing right?"

"Cool, so positions," asked Mickey. " I'm straight lion backer, all-day!" Raphael delivers another blow to the back of Mickey's head.

"We will follow the code Splinter has taught us, the elemental balance," Explained Leo. " We will become apart of the five elements, Splinter representing Water, since his flexible and calm nature."



"Oh man," Raph spoke sarcastically. " I really wanted to be water. He's the luckiest old rat in the world." Everyone stood in shock at Raphael. " What?"

"Raphael," Leo's temper rose to the highest level , but he concealed it deep. "Your represent fire, a mindless, raging force that destroys everything in it's path. "

"Is that a insult?" grinned Raph. " I've heard better jokes from Mickey. I'll take it as a compliment."

"Donatello, you represent Earth, compatible and resourceful," Leo continued. "And Mickey, you represent wind, free and careless."

"And what do you represent?" asked Raph.

"Splinter blessed me with the element of Lighting," responded Leo proudly. "The stronger, accurate and less destructive version of fire."Raph's smug appearance turned brackish and angry. "Now that we settled this, we will go on our first mission that will determine our formations, hopefully graduated Mickey, and ultimately develop our skills as ninjas."


	6. A New Mission

Note To Readers: I really LOVE reviews. Even if people are reading it, I really like to know what you think. The ones that are good make me feel all warm and fuzzy in side (no homo), and the ones that are bad tell me what I need to improve on. Drop me a line, tell me what you think. Your opinions DO count. Anyway…Chapter 6!

**April's Apartment**

"Hey…" April stared in shock as she looks outside her door for the young pizza delivery guy named Keno. "Keno…"

"Hey guys," yelled Keno, who stood in the living room. April turned around nervously. "You don't need to hide…"

"What guys?" questioned the nervous April, who knew exactly who he was talking about. " I never have guys over here, I mean, I have guys over, but not everyday, you know, OR OVER TOGETHER, AT THE SAME TIME, you know, because that'll make me a slut, cause I'm not , you know?" The poor red head babbled on to the younger kid who wore a smug "Don't do me" look across his face.

"Really," he snickered. Keno walked over to the curtain to the balcony, and slammed his foot down on a poorly hidden turtle foot. Raphael leaped out the drape with anger-fueled eyes. " Ello mate!"

Raph swung at the youth who did a flip over the banister and onto the couch before back flipping onto the carpet. Raph leaped over the banister ready to attack, but his three other brothers held the snarling turtle back. "Come on!! Let me hit him, I won't hurt'em! Just one punch, PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE!!"

"Cool, I wasn't hallucinating," spoke Keno. "Oh I almost forgot," Keno ran up the stairs, pushed past the amazed April and grabbed the pizza sitting on the table. "I got your favorite, on the house. Well, actually on me, but you know…"

After explaining their origin to the new member of the turtle-knowing circle, Keno was not by the least surprise. "I knew a lizard was living in the sewers, just never knew it was four of them."

"Well now you know," said Donatello. "But you can't tell anyone. We have to watch over April since the Purple Dragons know about her. It's hard for a turtle to keep guys off a beautiful girl like April."

"The Purple Dragons aren't after you," Keno said. "The Foot is."

"Your one of them aren't you?!" Raph gripped his single sai, and pointed it at Keno. " How do you know that, and who the shell is the Foot?"

" I'm not one, but they are recruiting guys around my age," spoke Keno. " They start off as Purple Dragons, and until they are chosen worthy, they are trained and promoted to a Foot Ninja. Oh yeah, here you go, Raph…that's your name right?" Keno pulled the missing sai from his belt loop. I escaped with it from the police scene. I thought you want it back."



"Thanks," said Raph. " So, de Facto, what's the plan?"

" Well," thought Leo. " We still don't know what's the rest of the plan."

" We stop Baxter Stockman," said April. " He's been selling those mouser things to the Purple Dragons. I hacked into his e-mail. He's been supplying them over the month we met."

"And they have located our lair," spoke the silent sage that is Splinter, as he held a new mouser under his arms, and his straw Jingasa April had given him. He lowered his hat and revealed his face, giving Keno a shock. " Leonardo, I have given you my blessing. You and your brothers shall venture to Baxter Stockman's factory, destroy the machines and all trace of the mouser availability." And with a strange gust of wind, Splinter disappeared."

"Is it just me," questioned Michelangelo. "Or is dad seeming more like a god everyday?" His remark is once again answered by a smack against the head.

After dinner at April's, the turtles dropped down to the ground and entered the manhole, but Raph stopped. He felt a strange wind blow his way. "Where are you goin?" asked Leo, who looked up at his brother.

" No where," said Raph. "I'll be back in half an hour. If I don't, come after me." Raph closed the manhole and ran up the wall and grabbed onto a patio, then leaped hire to the top of the building. The wind then pushed him left , over a series of buildings. He landed to see Hun, as he blew through a long windpipe. "You called me…"

"Yes I did," spoke Hun, as Black ninjas began to surround him. Raph began to prepare himself for battle. "Nah ah ah, We aren't here to fight," Hun circled Raph. "You get tired of him ordering you around don't you, your brother."

"How do you know this?!" questioned Raph. "You know nothing about me!"

"I know how you feel," spoke Hun, in his sincerest voice. "My brother made me sick. He always bossed me around. He outdid me in everyway. He drove me to the point that I had to kill him!" Raph jumped in shock. "And you don't understand," laughed Hun. "I was never able to sleep since. I came here to relieve you of your stress, without causing you guilt." Hun drew a kunai knife, with a strange seal on it. "This is a poison Kunai, stab your brother with this, and he will not die, but paralyzed. We will remove him, and you will become his replacement."

" I'm not handing my brother over to you!" yelled Raph. " I could never betray a brother!"

"Fine," spoke Hun. " Be miserable, for the rest of your life. But remember, opinions, and choices change. Keep the kunai." Hun tossed Raph the blade. Raph looked down at the sharp edge, and when he looked up, all the ninjas where gone.

**The Sewer**



Leo sat patiently, as his brother climbed down the manhole. "Where did you go?"

"Crazy story," lied Raph. "A kid's dog jumped out the window and he was hanging himself with the collar stuck on a branch. I had to kid the dog down before he died. Did I leave you worried?"

"No," Leo said, knowing of Raph's lie. "Listen, I need to learn to trust you, Raph. You know Splinter asked me to pick a second in-command, right? He said to pick Donatello... but he's not as strong as you. I picked you as my second command."

"You trust me like that?" asked Raph. Leo nodded with a smile. " Fine. Rub the fact that your leader in my face again. You put me down as a understudy. GIVE ME LEADERSHIP OR NOT LEO DON"T TRED THE FENCE!!" Raph walked off., but turned back. " I'll do it…"


	7. Betrayal

**Turtle Lair**

Leo meditated deeply, and allowed slow breaths to escape his lips. He opened his eyes and lifted his sword, one hand holding up the handle, another on the blade. He stood up and looked into his own eyes through the reflection. He sensed a dark feeling once he looked in his eyes. _I'm…going to do something wrong….I feel it._

"Something is troubling you my son," Splinter said, entering the meditation chamber. "Explain your self."

"I feel a dark wind coming upon me," spoke Leo. " I guess you know I lied to Raphael."

"Yes, I know what you did," Splinter explained. "It's not wise to anger your brother like that. He has a deep hatred for you, but not as deep as his adore for you. Bring the adoration from the bottom of the sea, and onto the surface, my son. He will make a great ninja one day. You must allow him to grow, Leonardo."

"I will master," Leo bowed to his father. He slid his blade into his sheath, and left his father. He ran across the training field and over to the elevator Donatello had put in to get to the junkyard/ garage. Leo arrived and saw the armored hummer, now painted green and modified parts to it. " My god, what have you created Donny?"

"The Shell wagon!" said Donatello, leaning against the car. "Or should we call it the Turtle on Wheels, Or the Battle Shell, or the…"

"Come on Donny," Mickey jumped off the top of the car and landed next to Donny. "Isn't it just simple to call it the Turtle Mobile…OUCHH!!" Mickey collapsed in pain, after Raphael, kicked him square in the place his shell is softest.

" Stop crying," laughed Raph leaping into the driver's seat. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Hold it, lit-fuse," Donny said, opening the door. "With your anger, you could possibly have road rage, and we don't need to damage the car."

"Yeah, monobrow," said Mickey, climbing into the backseat now turned vertically, to fit the weapons system. "You're a shotgun rider. Donatello's driving, and I control weapons!"

"I don't even trust you back there," said Donatello. "You're so clumsy, we could Annihilate all of Manhattan."

"I'm taking the bike," Raphael said. He stepped out the car, only to be sped past by Leo on his motorcycle. "JERK!!"

"Let's roll!" Donny started up the car, and swung the passenger door open. He then stumps the gas speeding out the garage. Raph, not looking, does a backflip and lands on the door then jumps into the passenger seat.

**Stockman's Office**

Baxter was broken away from his playboy magazine to answer the door. He slid the magazine in his desk drawer and ran to the door. "WHAT DO YOU…oh, Hun, I didn't know it was you. How's the ninja business hanging?"

"Well, my friend, well," Hun said stepping into the office. "I would shake your hand, but I don't know where they've been," he snickered, as he opened up the drawer and pulled out the magazine. "Wow, Kim Kardashian, eh? She's quiet the hot one, aye?"

"Shut Up!" yelled Baxter, snatching the magazine from Hun's hand. "She's hot! I have the right to… Well, you know. AND THIS IS MY OFFICE!!"

"Okay," said Hun, snickering. "I'm only here to collect the mousers. The last breakout had Master Saki quiet angry. I suggest you don't screw up this time, stop pleasuring your self, and do your job."

"Don't fret, my behemoth looking friend, but I'm not just sending mousers into the sewers. Behold your old members, Rocksteady, Tokka, Bebop, and Rahzar!" A wall is let up and four monsters where confined behind a shatter proof glass. "The Mutagen specimen stand no chance."

**Docking Station**

The Docking Station was fluttered with Purple Dragons, as they loaded up the mouser crates into the back of three trucks. Not to far in the shadows, The Foot Ninja wait patiently, watching over the new recruits.

A Purple Dragon with dreadlocks, noticed an old lady walking across the floor. " Excuse me, mama, chu got lost in de wrong place!" He was about to hurt the lady, when she turned around.

"It is quiet mean if you hurt a poor old lady," she said, until her voice was changed into a deeper tone. "But, the thing is, I'm not a old lady." Mickey jumped out the clothes and tackled the Purple Dragon. He got into a fighting stance. "Let's dance boys," Mickey began to take on the back by himself, knocking out every Purple Dragon that swung a punch. "Back up before you get shell shocked!!"

The men with the crates tried to load up faster, but they were also answered by a kick in the jaw from the other three fearless turtles. They joined Mickey in the fight, as they kicked and flipped over each other, pounding the courage from their opponents' bodies. "Come on, you guys are supposed to be ninjas someday," Raph spoke.

"Well we are going to get a taste of what they should be," spoke Leo. "Look up." The Foot Ninja's dropped in unison, looking at the turtles with the masked emotion. "Mickey, you sure you can hang?"

"Positively absolutely!" Mickey said as he put his shell to back of Raph.



" I would hit you, but I'm to busy right now," joked Raph. Donatello and Leonardo back together, so that all the brothers formed a clover shape, back to back. They all drew their weapons, Mickey raised his fists, and the ninja's flew in. The swarms attacked together but were quickly thrown back as the clover formation ate through the black pool of men. The last four coward in the corner. "Come on out, little guys, we won't hurt you…much."

"That's enough Raph, we have a mission," demanded Leo. "Don, you and Mickey plant the charges on the machinery, Raph, we'll take the supply… Raph?" Leo turned around to see Raph getting out the truck's cab. He then kicked one truck and it started to drive off and into the river, and the others followed as he kicked them as well. "Okay, there goes half the job. Let's move."

**Factory Level**

Leo and Raph leaped across the pits of melted metal as the machines dipped into and then released it into a mold. "Raph, I have a confession… I lied to you. You were…Splinter's first choice as a second in-command…"

"WHAT!!" Raph leaped to a machine and jumped horizontally, tackling his older brother. "YOU TRIED TO TURN ME AGAINST MY FATHER!! YOU MADE ME HATE HIM!! HOW COULD YOU!!"

"Raph, I didn't mean for you to react that way!" Leo screamed as he mule kicked Raph off him. "All you ever do is screw up! I WOULD NEVER CHOOSE ANYONE SO HOT-HEADED AND IRRESPONSIABLE AS YO, RAPHAEL!! I try to be a leader, trying to show you the correct path, but YOU NEVER LISTEN!!"

The turtles started to circle each other, anger in their eyes. "REALLY? Is that what you call LEADERSHIP!! Deceiving your own brother! Betraying ME!! YOU WILL GET YOURS!!" Raph yelled.

**Stockman's Office**

Hun watched from the office as he looked down at the arguing brothers. _Perfect, the plan is working. This is perfect._

**Factory Level**

Raph dropped his charges and ran off. Leo stood in shock. _I wondered what he meant by that? He's been acting strange. Idiot. _Leo picked up his charges and began to plant them on the machinery.

**Stock Level**

Mickey looked over the vast robots. " FOLLOW ME, MY METALLIC BROTHERS!! FOLLOW ME INTO DESTINY!!"

"Shut up, numb skull; help me plant these charges on these beams," Donatello moaned. "Such a shame I have to destroy beautiful pieces of technology. So shiny and cool…"

"Dude," Mickey said. " Stop talking to yourself, it's not healthy."



"No," said Donny. "It's just shows I'm intelligent enough to create a second entity with it's own brainwaves, but with the same body."

"Whatever," said Mickey. "You ready to blow this joint!"

"WHY IN SUCH A HURRY!?" The turtles turned their head to the platform above them. " WE HAVE GUESTS, ROCKSTEADY, TOKKA, RAHZAR, BEBOP!! PLAY!!" Suddenly a door opened up and four beasts emerged from the door, each resembling a animal, A snapping turtle, a Rhino, a wolf, and a hog. The turtle and Pig went straight for Mickey.

"Aw man, come on," Mickey said. " was it Tokka, we're family, I'm a turtle, you're a , well, more ugly turtle, but we can work it out, right?" Bebop swung at Mickey. " Okay, Porky, that's no way to fight. Let me deal with him first, and then we can get together…DONNY!!"

"Hang on shell for brains!" Raph leaped into the pit tackling Bebop. Leo followed and took on Rocksteady. Bebop wrapped his large arms around Raph, attempting a bear hug. Raph looked at Bebop who grinned evilly. " Is this suppose to hurt. I'll show you NOT TO HUG ME!!" Raph wrapped his arms around Bebop and squeezed tighter. Bebop slowly put Raph down, and Raph lifted Bebop up.  
" Ha, I'm not even breaking a sweat. But I will break something!"

"Raph, NO!!" Leo screamed but it was too late. Raph dropped the lifeless hog that was Bebop. Rocksteady took one glanced at the Bebop, and roared out of control and began a rhino rampage. Leo gripped onto his horn and flipped onto his back. Rocksteady raged around until he ran into a wall ultimately knocking him out. Leo climbed off Rocksteady, but had a sudden pain in his arm. He looked down and pulled out the kunai knife lodged in his arm. "Don, Mickey…Raph…Help…I can't move…"

Tokka ran at Leo and kicked him into the wall, causing a large crater. "LEO!!," Don ran at full speed and dropped kicked the turtle. Tokka turned around and punched Don onto the ground, making the detonator for the charges slide across the room. The behemoth tortoise came up for another punch, but was answered by a electric shock that came from the tip of Don's pole. "Hey, It worked. I gotta add another one….LEO!!"

Leo crawled towards the detonator. Baxter looked down and panicked. "WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!" He slid to his drawer, grabbing as many playboy and Maxim magazines he had and rushed to the door. " Hun, let's go!!"

"No, we have other things to attend to," Hun responded a dark smirk across his face. "Tell my men to scatter."

Leo reached for the detonator, already paralyzed nearly complete, his right arm being the only thing active. He gripped the remote and mustered out the last thing he could say. "Guys…run…" He pushed the detonator, causing the entire factory to go up in flames.

Mickey and Donny looked for the nearest exit. " Raph! Where's Leo!?"



"You guys run," spoke Raph. "I'll find him. I'm second in-command! NOW RUN!!" He watched his four brothers leap through a window. He walked through the flames and found his brother laying on his back quaking from the drug. "It's your fault! Everything ends here Leo! I'm tired of you ruining my life!!" Raph looked down and saw the quaking face of Leo, tears rolling down his face. The mist from the ceiling began to try to calm the fire, but only egged it on. "Now look at you, your dead, Leo. You have no way of escaping, ALL BECAUSE YOU HAD TO BE A SUCK UP!! Goodbye brother…" Raph ripped a shredd of Leo's mask and leaped out of the flames.

Leo watched the flames move closer to him. He felt dryness take his body. He then saw a big brute step through the flames, followed by Stockman, holding a needle. Leo looked up in fear as the man stabbed him with a needle, and extracted his blood. "We are done with him, so what shall you do?"

"I think we should pay his brothers a visit," he laughed. "We'll show them to never trust, or betray a brother…"


	8. Pain

Note To Readers: Yeah, I know, "What a crazy chapter," but this one may bring things to the light. Fans of the original comics will like this one. Because it mirrors the actual chapter. Even fans of the movie may enjoy this chapter, just might be a little confused. So without a further to do…

_**Chapter 8: Pain**_

**April's Apartment**

April paced the room, waiting for the four brothers to return. Keno sat down bouncing his knee, thinking of what could have happened to them. Splinter on the other hand meditated, calm, and quiet. Then his eyes opened and he gripped his heart. April took in fear as she saw him fringe. "Splinter, are you alright?"

"For the first in a long time, my dear," Splinter spoke. "I do not. I feel a strange occurrence in my sons. They are here."

Michelangelo and Donatello climbed into the window, depression on their faces. "We're back…"

"Oh thank god you're alive!" April embraced Mickey in a hug. "Where are Leo and Raph?" She looked over and saw Raph climb in a depressed yet smug look. " Raph, where's Leo?"

"Leo, um yeah…" Raph said. " Leo didn't make it… He perished in the fire… I'm sorry master…But I'm ready to take his place as the leader…"

"What did you do?" April said pushing Raph, tears in her eyes. "Just a few days ago, you were calling him a dirty rat, now you're sucking up! What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Raph yelled back looking April in her eyes. "He lied; he made me hate master Splinter. Now he's paid for putting me below him. If you ask me he deserves it…"

"Have you ever shown Leo any appreciation to his leadership?" Don lifted his head and walked up to Raphael, staring him in his eyes. "Leo has been nothing, but a good leader. He saved your life, what have you ever done for him? Stop thinking about your self, and think about him. Have you? To late, my brother is dead…"

Suddenly a body was flung through the window of April's bedroom. Everyone ran up the stairs and found the bruised and scratched Leonardo. " Oh man, Leo!!" Don ran over to the turtle and checked his pulse, and put his head to his plastron. " He's alive. We have to get him out of here…"

"Here, let me help," Mickey said. Mickey turned around for Raph. " Are you going to help."

Raph looked up. " We have to get out of here." Suddenly foot ninja's began to drop into the apartment. Don put Leo on his back, held April's hand, and ran out the room. Keno, Mikey, and Splinter circled Don and April, kicking and punching away anyone who tried to come close. April led Don down the stairs and into the Antique Shop and April locked the door behind them.



"Where's Raph?" asked Keno. "He vanished on us. You think we can hold them off?" Suddenly the door was knocked down shelves and breaking antiques. Through the black ocean of men, stepped the large brute that is Hun.

" I see Raphael has left you…After he hands you over on a silver platter? The toxin your brother has rushing through his veins came from this kunai knife…" he explained. "The very knife that your older brother threw at the leader. My master, Oroku Saki needs your DNA to build the ultimate fountain of youth, and once again, the Shredder will rise, and rule the world…"

"And What do you plan to do with us?" question Don. " die out?"

"Wrong," Hun snickered. "We will drain you of your mutagen, ultimately having you slowly disintegrate. Your brother had a decent amount of mutagen drained. He should be able to never wake up from this coma. The way we beat him, the toxin, and the pain of betrayal from his brother, he should be in a emotional and physical trauma. Face it, turtles, you have lost."

Suddenly, a figure leaped through the window, landing rough. " Hope I'm not interrupting, I think you should let my green friends go," spoke Casey, swinging his Hockey Stick.

"Holy crap!" Mickey grinned. "It's Wayne Gretzky on steroids!"

"Damn!!" Casey moaned. "Who's the babe? No lie, you look like Jessica Alba with red hair!" The ninja's attempted to grip Casey, but was pushed back with the brute might. He crushed the skulls of the ninjas, then made it to the gang. " Hey sexy, can I go through the back door?"

"How could you ask a question like that at this time!" she screamed at Casey. "You sick bastard!"

"Don't take it personal, sweet heart," he said. " Do we have to escape?"

" Let's discuss this in the closet!" April yelled.

"Oh, not on the first date, babe," he joked. " Come on guys, to late for high-sticking!" They packed into the storage closet, trying to keep the door close."

"Stop Foot," Hun spoke. "Burn the building. We will collect data once they are dead. Foot, move!"

"It's finna get hot in here!" Casey yelled. "Hey babe, you wanna take off your clothes?"

April wanted to push him out in the store for the ninjas to get him, but she was scared for Leo and the rest of the turtles. She pushed a shelve out the way, showing a passageway. "Come on, this leads outside," She attempt to pull the door open, but Splinter came over and gave it a swift punch shattering the door. " Thanks,"

"Great, my van's parked out in the alley!" The turtles, April, Keno, Splinter, and Casey all made it to the alley, and they all climbed into the van. Casey took the driver's seat, and Keno road Shotgun. April 

rested Leo's head in her lap, and wrapped a blanket around them. She looked back into the window, as she saw her Antique Shop and Apartment, burn down. " Don't worry guys, I got a place right outside the city we can crash at."


	9. Moving Mountains

Note To Readers: Well, if you need a rundown on what happened so far here it is

The Turtles go on their first mission, and Leo reveals he lied about Splinter not choosing him as second in command, making Raph's hate for Leo hit the roof

Raph takes up Hun's offer, and leaves Leo for death

Hun betrays Raph, and attempts to capture the turtles, but Casey came and saved them. Raph runs away.

I chose this title because this song reminds me of the relationship between Leo and Raph, without the "falling in love, and loving each other romantically," so here it goes.

**Chapter 9: Moving Mountains**

April woke up to the sound of van vanishing. She looked over at the only two brothers that are physically and mentally present. Donatello slept calmly, as Mickey slept against him, snoring violently. Surprising, Donny didn't find his snore troublesome. It almost seems it's more comfortable to him, having his brother against him. April looked down at Leo who moaned in pain, even in his coma. April looked over at Splinter, meditating. She then, closed her eyes and attempted to do as he did. Thoughts then began to appear. _Why can't you and Raph do as Mickey and Don do? Don and Mickey are completely different, and yet they are so close. Why won't you just work it out?_

_It's like moving mountains with him…_April's eyes snapped open and looked down and saw Leo, with a straightened face, as if meditating. _I'm trying hard to wake up April. I'm trying. I'm sorry…"_

"MASTER SPLINTER!!" April yelled. "I just talked to Leo! He got to me through meditating!" The turtles woke up and ran up to their fallen brother. Master Splinter just continued is meditation.

"Not interrupt and ayething," Casey butted in. "I think we should bring him in the house, you know. You guys been in a smelly van all day, you deserve a nice rest."

Casey unlocked his door. April could have made a smart remark about the farmhouse Casey lives in, but she was more worried about Leo. "Make your selves at home," he spoke. " I got food in the fridge."

April looked in the fringed at the sight of the food. " Great, we can survive of Honey Buns, 50 cent apple pies, and spoiled Milk for a while…"

" Hey, I apologize babe, " said Casey putting his hands on April's hips. " If I knew you were coming , I would have restocked…" He was interrupted with a slap across the face. " Why aren't as simple as the other chicks?!"

"Because I'm not a hoer," she yelled. "Your most likely homeless, and infected," April looked down. "And most likely, I'm not missing much…"

"Ha, don't you know," Casey laughed. " In Brooklyn, the Latinas know me as El Pene Grande!"



"Oh," April teased. " They're right. You are a big dick!"

" HEY!!" Casey yelled. " I SAVED YOUR LIFE, AND I"M A DICK?"

"YES!!" said April. " I'm taking this room. And I don't want to be bothered by you!" She slammed the door hard.

"FINE!!" Casey ran into the room across the hall, and slammed the door aswell.

"FINE!!" April yelled out her room, and slammed her door. Casey retaliated. By slamming his door aswell. They continued in a contest of door slamming.

**Days Later**

April climbed out the shower. The cold showers, weren't the worse things about living on the farm, she can name one thing. He wasn't worthy enough to be called a person. She put on her underwear and a pajama shirt over it. It was hot for pants, and everyone was sleep, hopefully. She wandered the halls, trying not to make the ground creek. She then turned the corner, and entered the bathroom, where Leo slept violently. He sweated hard, and moaned.

April laid her head on the side of the tub, and ran her hand in the water, sprinkling it on the turtle's body. She then tried to focus her thoughts. _I miss you…_

"_I miss you too," said a familiar voice. " Where's Raph?"_

"_He hasn't come home…"she responded. " Why won't you two change?"_

"_Every time I wish for change, it's like the rain washes everything away… Raph is a mountain of confusions, and I try to climb it, try to help him but…"_

"_Leo, you never helped Raph. It seemed as if you pushed him harder, making him feel worse. I'm not saying it's your fault, but part of it is… and once you realize that, you will move that mountain you and Raph climb together…"_

"_Your so wise…"_

" _Is that my continence talking?"_

"_No, it's funny. I never had some one as close to me, and make me feel the way I do, when I'm with you…"_

A sudden crash caused April to jump. She looked over at the window to find Raphael. She leaped up and ran for the door, but he closed and locked the door. As soon as she opened her mouth, he had covered it, and rapped his arm around her body, so she couldn't move. " Promise you won't scream?" April nodded. "Sorry, I just didn't want to wake my brothers."



"Why, because everyone knows you sold us out?" April spoke, anger in her tone. " That you attempted to kill your brother, that loves you…"

"He doesn't love me," Raph spoke. "How could he? Ever since Splinter made him our leader, all I ever did was beat him down. I love him. He's my brother. And I forced him to a position to fight back. Our rivalry will never change, but I will try to bring it to the light…"

"Only…together…" April looked over at the tub, and tears ran down her cheeks. Her heart fluttered. Leonardo gripped the end of the tub, and turned his body, and opened one eye. " Only…together can we…" Leo grunted, obviously in pain. " Can we resolve this…brother. I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything I did Raph…"

"Sorry?! Is that all you have to say?!" Raph in anger. Raph marched over to the tub, and kneeled next to the tub. He softened his words. "You don't have anything to say at all" Raph helped his brother to his feet, and hugged his brother deeply.


	10. Adjusting

Note To Readers: GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!! Just kidding, I've been listening to Mos Def all morning, so to those who aren't familiar with the term, then there you go. Anyway, This story is moving pretty fast, I originally planned to having Moving Mountains to have a part two, but everything that was happening in Part two fit into Chapter 9 pretty well. And to the Anonymous reader that reviewed, IF YOU DON"T LIKE HOW I WRITE THEN KISS MY FAT… Syke. Thanks a lot for pointing the problems out, and thanks to all my readers. Enjoy Chapter 10.

**Chapter 10: Adjusting**

Keno was scared out his mind. Not only was he on a farm that looked like something from Friday The 13th or Jeepers Creepers, but it was dark and he was alone in the farm house, ever since last night. He's sixteen, but who wouldn't be scared. "Come On! Let me out!"

"Oops…" Don was so tired; he fainted in front of the Farmhouse. He was shocked he slept all night on the ground, and even with Keno screaming his name. He got up and opened the door and a sweaty and terrified Keno, who jumped over Don, and ran straight to the Farm House. "Wow, how tired was I?"

Don walked into the house and his heart fluttered. "Hey little brother," Leo grinned. Don yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran and embraced his brother, who sat on the couch, as Raph wrapped his scars. "Hey slow down! That hurt! You're not goin' to say hi to your other big brother."

"Is he back?" Don looked over at his brother, Raph, who had a different vibe going on. "Raph?"

"Yeah," Raph smiled, surprisingly. "What's it to ya dome head?" Don ran over to Raph, and gave him a hug as well. "Easy! Wow, Tornado, Wow,"

"Aw," said Mickey, who walked out the kitchen. "What a touching yet cheesy reunion!" Raph slapped Mickey hard across the head. "Well, at least I know you do it out of Love,"

"I'm so glad to see you guys together again," April said. "Just like old times…" April looked at Leo, who had the greatest smile in the world at the moment.

" Hey babe," yawned Casey, who had gotten out the bed. He then realized the connection between Leo. " Oh, I see." Casey cut infront of April. " I'm not good enough huh?! You'd choose a mutant turtle, over me. FINE!!"

"What's the matter with you?" April yelled. " I haven't even choose anyone. Leo and I are friends, no relationship at all!" April was clueless to the reaction of her words from Leo. " Why don't you suck up your pride, and just talk to me like a human, rather then a dog in heat!"

"Oh, so you do find me, hot," Casey moved close to April. " Soon you will come to me. The thing is, do you know why?"

" What are you talking about?" questioned April, who knew exactly what he was talking about. " I…I don't know…"



"Curiosity," Casey spoke. "You long for a taste of the other kind. You will come to me,"

"Hey," Mickey interrupted the tension. "Didn't you steal that from a movie?"

"Yup," Casey proclaimed. "Pirates of The Caribbean: Dead man's Chest,"

"My sons," The room fell silent. Master Splinter appeared, his jingasa hanging from his neck "You have finally completed the balance of elements. Come to me, my sons." The four brothers walked over and bowed down to their father. "Not far, I have found a cave. Within the cave, I have created a trial. This trial will show me if you are ready to take down the Shredder."

"Master," Don spoke. "Who is this Shredder? What does he have to do with us, The Foot, and the mousers?"

"Miss O'Neal," asked Splinter. "I will need you to help me tell this story." Splinter sat down on the floor and April sat next to him. The brothers began to create a circle around their master, and Keno and Casey kneeled behind them. " In 1967, I moved to New York City from Japan. I was two years old. My master Yoshi, was one of the greatest Foot Ninjas to ever exist. He and Oroku Nagi, together, took down the entire Hebi Army, all in one battle. Like you, Leonardo, his form was lightning. Oroku Nagi had come from a long line of fire element warriors. When they were together, they were unstoppable. Together, they and their team rose to great ranks, but soon Nagi and Yoshi fell for Tang Shen. Once Nagi found out Yosh I proposed to Shen, they fought a long and hard battle, that ultimately killing Nagi.

Once Oroku Saki learned of this, he flew to Japan in revenge for killing his brother, Oroku Nagi. On July 20, 1973, Saki killed Yoshi, and took the name The Shredder."

April took up after Splinter. " The Mutagen, as you know, as originally made to create a Fountain of Youth. Now that Shredder has The Mutagen, he can create the ultimate fountain of youth. The thing is…the process takes a week."

"Exactly enough time it will take for you to finish your trial. We will leave tomorrow, "Splinter end. " Miss O'Neal, Mr. Jones, Keno, are you going to join the fight?"

" Yes, Master Splinter," Said Keno, bowing. " It will be an honor to serve under you." Casey looked down and back at Splinter and gave a nod.

"That means all of us," April said. " We will be ready when you guys return."

**Later that Night**

April couldn't explain how happy she was about Leo being awake and Raph was home. She gripped her pillow and kicked her legs. Then she heard a knock on the door. " Come in,"

She rolled over and watched as Casey entered the door. She quickly grabbed the blanket and covered her body. "What are you covering up for?"

"I don't trust your eyes," She said. " I don't even want you coming up with thoughts about me."



"To late babe," Casey said. " All I think about is you."

"Awe how sweet," April said sarcastically. " How about you get out my room, before I get one of my friends to rough you up, huh, babe?"

"Hey!" Casey raised his voice. " I was trying to be nice! I came in here to apologize!"

"Oh, for what?! Being the biggest a-hole in the planet?!" April argued. "You are the most ignorant, rude, brainless, monkey I ever seen in my life! And I rather date a frog, than date you…"

"Oh," fought Casey. "You surely are diggin the turtle! What you like reptiles better then amphibians?"

"Nothing is going on between me and Leo and it never will," April yelled. "And don't change the subject. This is about you, and how ignorant and…" April was interrupted by a kiss. At that moment everything between them had vanished. " wow, that was strange…I um…LEO!!"

"Don't have to explain." Leo said, as he peeked through the door. " I heard everything…" April ran to the door but before she could get to him, he had vanished. She frowned at what she had done.

" Oops," spoke Casey. " My bad…" Casey walked away before April could respond.


	11. The Cave of Trails Part 1

Note To Readers: If your reading now, please drop me a line, and tell me how I'm doing. I wrote The Marvelous Spiderman and felt disappointed with the choices I made and the path my stories took. I have also felt that way about The Night with the Twelve (Naruto) and Transformers: fight for the Alspark. When I look over it, I realize I can't write sequels to a Night With a Twelve, I lost inspiration for Transformers and Spiderman, and I am very bad with tragedies (Mating Season). This is the only story I am enjoying from start to finish and still have inspiration to continue. I pray that once this is over I will find another interest that will allow me to continue my quest to become a great author.

A few stories interest me, like I won't to make a future. I'm waiting for a good shot at a Sonic series, a Iron Man adaption, and when Naruto finally ends I want to create a story of an original character. Waiting for that little star to shine for me! ANYWAY!!

**CHAPTER 11: THE CAVE OF TRAILS**

6:00 am: Michelangelo woke up and yawned. He looked over the room, and saw Keno sleeping on the couch across from him. He went into the bathroom and showered quickly, for he knew today was an important day. He wrapped his mask around his face, strapped his belt around his waist, and added his wrist bands, elbow and knee pads to the equation. He packed his blanket and pillow in a bag and grabbed plenty of cupcakes and potato chips. This was the day of his trials.

6:15 am: Donatello woke up in the barn, where he had set up his lab. He slept through the entire process his invention went through. He had made it from a a metal tube, a gallon of water, a wooden wheel, and his handy generator he carried around with him. He pulled the wooden handle that allowed the water to continue to pour onto the wheel. He went over with a rubber glove and picked up a piece of cloth. He used the rest of the water and poured it onto his body. He had no time to shower, so he used the gallon of water he had recycled constantly, and bathed in it. He then gripped his mask and wrapped his mask over his eyes,he strapped on his elbow and knee pads, and put his backpack and old sash. This was the day of his trials.

6:20 am: Raphael was angry at himself. He had slept late. He went to sleep early and still managed to sleep late. He went and showered with cold water, because someone had used all the hot water. He went and began to pack as many ninja stars and kunai as possible. He then strapped on his elbow and knee pads, and pulled out a box from under his bed. He opened it and pulled out a new and clean red mask. His other mask was dirty and tattered. He was ready for a new start, starting with his mask. This was the day of his trails.

6:35: Leonardo hadn't slept all night. Ever since he heard how April felt about him, all hope had vanished from him. He knew if would have went to his room, he would've been caught by her, so he stayed on the roof all night. He saw the sky change to a light blue and his younger brother leaving the barn. He knew today was the day of his trails.

"Mind if I sat down?" Leo turned around and saw April, standing there behind him. She sat there.



"Sorry for what?" Leo asked. " I never had a chance. I'm a turtle you're a human. We never would have worked out." April was shocked at Leo's confession. " You were my first crush April. "

"Leo…" April tried to say something, but she was speechless. She stood up and walked away in shame.

**The Forest**

The four didn't speak on their trails. All they knew is that each one will go through a test and it will be difficult. Last trail they had to save a pretty girl, fight off ninjas, and escape metal robots, and master splinter DIDN'T EVEN SET IT UP! Michelangelo reflects on the past trails._ Back then, they were all into different things. Donatello had just found out about Discovery Channel_, _Raphael and Leo were always break dancing, and myself, I was a normal kid, watching power rangers and eating sweets they stole. Then came the day we had our trails. We had to swim through the sewers and retrieve a special box Splinter had lost. The alligator in the sewer was no lie. HE WAS HUGE!! Don said it wasn't even a alligator. It was a20 foot, hungry and dangerous crocodile. We don't know how it got there but we were chased from 12__th__ Street to the docks. We ended up getting the package and it turned out to be a box of donuts, with one left. We were sad we had to go through all that for a donut, but we all realized that we had grown stronger from the adventure._

Leo held his arm out, signally they brothers to stop. He sniffed the air. Leo pointed to the left and took off running. The four brothers ran through the forest with speed and grace. The chase went from the ground, to tree branches, to the air. Leo did a 360 flip into a opening between the branches, slid down a fallen tree and stopped at a cave with flaming torches on each end of the entry. His brothers stopped behind him. Leo closed his eyes and listened. He heard the notes coming from the familiar flute Master Splinter would blow when a trial began. " Guys, this is the start of the trails."

The Four brothers walked slowly down the cave, torches the only thing that illuminated the path. Leo gripped one off the wall and Raph gripped another. Leo unsheathed one sword as he led his brothers, and Raph guarded the back. Leo then stopped. " Don, take you bo and tap this area."

Donatello cautiously tapped the area. Suddenly the walls shot needles to each wall over the area. " Well, thank god we didn't walk he-HEEEEERRREEEE!!" at that point, the ground dropped from beneath him and they fell into a pit.

Mickey looked around. "Guys?" Mickey looked over at the torch that lit the room. Underneath was a line of Orange paint. " this is my trail." Mickey turned around and saw his brothers strapped down to a table, knocked out and a pendulum hanging over then, ready to slice them to pieces. " GUYS! Hang On I'll get you out of there."

"No, my son." Mickey heard Splinter's voice, but could find him. "Your trail is to know what's important to you. Above you, there are two switches. One is to stop the pendulum from killing your brothers; the other is to save your comic book collection."



Mickey looked over with horror as he saw his vintage collection of Iron Man comics were about to be shredded in a pit of razors. " NO! not Issue #1 through 50!"

"Since you have no weapon, you must choose which weapon you need to achieve your goal." Splinter explained, as he showed three sets of weapons on the ground. "Choose what's important to you. Your comics, or your brothers."

Mickey couldn't believe it. He had to choose to brothers who usually hit him on his head every time he said a joke, and the comics he fought so hard to find. He looked down at the weapons. He looked up and saw the switches at the top of the cave, far from him. Mickey crouched and sprinted up the wall and leaped for the switches. He didn't even get close to them. He fell on is shell hard enough he woke up his brothers. " MICKEY! WHAT THE SHELL IS THIS!!" Raph yelled.

"My trail." Mickey responded. He looked down and saw the weapons. He began to try what is brothers would call analyzing.

Donatello, laying between his older brothers, looked at Mickey who looked confused. " The Helicopter! Remember the Helicopter!?"

Mickey remembered the time him and Donatello watched the show about helicopter when they were younger. Mickey's favorite part was when they talked about the blades at the top of the helicopters that rotated and allowed the chopper to lift. " BINGO!!" Mickey looked down at the weapons once more. He saw a broadsword, chigiriki, and a pair of nunchaku. He picked up the nunchaku. He began to spin the in a circle. He began to turn the harder and faster and the blades turned into a blur. Mickey held them over his head and began to feel the gusts off wind start to blow hard on him. He leaped up and the Nunchaku lifted him higher allowing him to kick both switches. The pendulum stopped and the straps that held them down loosened, allowing the elders to escape.

Leo unsheathed his sword. "Michelangelo, bow." Mickey, unclear leo's intentions, followed his brothers command. " I now deem you an elite ninja, and the 5th of the elements." Mickey looked up and the light we haven't seen since he was younger gleamed brighter than anything they had ever seen. But the light wasn't real enough to stop Michelangelo from crying when he saw his comics shredded before his eyes.

"NO!!" He cryed as he saw the pages fly into the air. He pulled a page out the air and looked at it. " Hey! This page is blank!" He started to look through ripped and shredded papers and realize it was all clear paper. " It was all an illusion…"


	12. The Cave of Trails part 2

Note To Readers: It's been awhile huh? I've been writing my original screenplay, and took a little break from the norm. So I'm back and ready to continue. There will be 3 more chapters (including this one) about the turtles training and I hope to end the story with 16 to 18 chapters. So here it is.

**Chapter 12: Cave of Trails Part 2**

The four brothers continued their path. Leo then held his hand out. They were stuck at a crossroad." Don, run back to Mickey's trail. Tell me everything you see. Raph, Mickey, look for a navy blue flower around us."

Donatello leaped with grace through the cave as he rushed to the area they left before. _Man, I wish I never gave up on that hoverboard plans. We would have been in and out of this cave in seconds._

_I remember the first time we tested them. We strapped them on and flew all through the sewer. We found that old secret chamber were all that toxic waste was. We had to fight of all those_

After 15 minutes of searching Don returned with this blue flower. Leo took it and examined it. "What is it?" said Don. He had never seen a flower in his studies before. It's all new to him.

Leo sniffed the flower. " This way," Leo spoke as he sped off into a corridor. The brothers had trouble just keeping up. Suddenly he stopped. He looked around grabbed Don and threw him in front of them. Suddenly the sealing came crashing down. Leo jumped back and used his legs to hold it up, while Mickey used his arms, and Raph pushed off his back.

Splinter's voice began to echo again through the cave. "My second youngest. This is your trail. You are use to taking your time with your strategy, It is time for you to know what pressure is." Suddenly the cave wall opened up and revealed a wall of gears and knobs that connected to the ceiling trying to crush them. You must solve this puzzle before your brothers give out. Time waits for no one. Know what's important to you."

Don began to hyperventilate. "Hang in there." Don looked over at the string. He leaped up, and pushed his bo staff between the wall and the ceiling and looking at the gears. He began to twist the knobs. " Okay this one goes here and this one here."

"DON!" yelled Mickey. " HURRY UP!!"

"This thing is killing me!" yelled Raph.

"Don't waste your breath!" responded Leo. " Just try to keep this wall up.

Don continued to try and fix the knobs and gears. " and this should be the last one…" Don turned the last knob. All the brothers screamed in pain as the ceiling doubled in weight. " What happened?"

"Don," Leo spoke. "Maybe science isn't the answer to everything."



"Are you crazy?" He yelled Don. "Science can explain everything. It explains how gears line up and how they all fall together, and how the force… the force! I probably using to much strength if I loosen up my grip…"

" THE KNOBS DON'T HELP!!" screamed Leo. " You have to give it up Don! Sometimes…Sometimes you have to get out of whatever you do without thinking logic and follow your instincts…"

" but,"

" Know what's important to you," said Leo. " Do it!"

Suddenly everything felt like it was in slow motion, as Don felt the queasy feeling flow through his body. He runs over to his trapped brothers. He holds out his staff to Mickey. " grab it!" Mickey gripped, and Don swung as hard as he could, as he ripped Mickey from under the wall. He then reached it out for Raph.

" take Leo, I can hold it a little bit longer." Raph declared, as he began to hold it up more. Leo slid out. Don looked at Raph, and held out his staff. " Go on, I can't…"

" What are you taking about?!" Don yelled. He ran back under the ceiling and began to push Raph forward. "Go!" Don pushed him out the trap. The ceiling dropped with a huff of destruction and dust. The brothers looked for their fourth, but they couldn't see him through the dust. Suddenly, Don crawled out dust, covered in scars and bruises. He looked up at his brother, and then passed out.

"Is he trying to kill us!" yelled Raph. He looked over at Leo, who stood motionless. "I'm talking to you DE FACTO!!"

"No, he's not." Leo replied. "He's training us."

"Are you serious?" asked Raph. " This is the reason why you grind my gears! Master Splinter throws us in trouble, and you say it's a test! That is the reason I say I should be the leader, just so I can prevent these things from happening."

"WELL HERE WE GO AGAIN!" Leo yelled back. " We are not in any real trouble. IF YOU WEREN'T SO CONCETRATED ON BEING THE LEADER, YOU WOULD TRUST ME ENOUGH TO KNOW I WOULD NEVER LEAD US INTO ANY TROUBLE!"

" AND WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?!" screamed Raph. " Do you even know?"

Leo looked at him, with an unsure face. He looked at his brother, clearly passed out. He walked over and picked up Donatello, carried him on his back and began to walk. "We have to continue on. "

" What?" Raph was shocked. He couldn't believe what had happened. He simply followed his brother, as he passed the wall marked with a purple line.


	13. The Cave of Trials Part 3

Note To Readers: Ding, ding, Schools in squares!! LOL. I'm sorry about the mix-up. I posted the wrong chapter, here is the actual chapter. I thought my only day off so I might aswell put something on, before I continue on. My mind is starting to sway away, so I need to refresh my brain juices and put a great climax and some falling action to this old thing. Ready for the latest chapter? Well, here we go!

Chapter 13: Cave of Trails Part 3

Raphael followed Leonardo with anger. He felt that same rage he had just days ago. He thought it would never come back so soon. A year maybe, but not now. He wanted to pull out his sai and slash a scar right across his plated chest.

Leo carried Donatello on his shell, as he was too weak to walk. The path will be long. It felt like they have been in the cave for days. Don is damaged mentally, Raph was pissed, and Mickey was worried. He just hopes the next trail comes soon. Leo turned around and saw a red painted mark on the wall. " Raph, it's your turn."

" You stole my line," Raph said. Leo turned around and saw a blue mark where Raph stood. " What's the deal?"

" I don't know…" Suddenly Leo was forced against the wall.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Raph said. Mickey caught Don just in time. " I'm sick of this!"

Splinter's voice thunderous voice echoes throughout the cave. "That is what you need to do Raph. Settle your differences. Between you and Leo. Go now."

"GLADLY!!" Raph roared as he tackled Leo onto the wall, making Don fly off his back. Suddenly the wall shifted back and Leo and Raph tumbled into a pit, as Mickey gripped his slumbering brother. Leo rolled off Raph and flipped onto his feet. Raph stood up, his feet planted firmly, and his fingertips touching the ground. " I can't wait to pound my fist into your face."

"Really?" Leo felt that dark feeling within himself that he felt before. He smirked, "I'll bet you won't leave a scratch on my plastron. You'll never win. You know that. We are destined to fight for eternity, and I will always win. The fact remains, most importantly, I'm better than you."

" Hehehe," Raph laughed back. " We'll see, I'm going to whip that pretty little smile off your face!" Raph rushed in with his fists drawn, as he through hooks at Leo, yet only hitting after images. Leo slid from the fist smoothly and kicked Raph in his chest. Raph stepped back and recovered from his hit, and went back into the fight.

Raph swung above him, but Leo ducked and drilled a series of painful hits into Raph's chest, sending him flying back as he gripped his chest. "Damn you!" Leo looked on, with the same dark smirk he wore on his face. Raph ran back into the fight.



Leo ducked, dodged, strike, and ducked again. Leo was trapped in his ego, as he moved as if he was just practicing on a punching bag. "What's the matter, that head holding you down?" Leo knocked on Raph's head, until Raph swung at Leo, but only hit air as he looked for his brother.

" Is this yours?" Raph turned around only to have his face smashed in by Leo's fist sending him into the air, and into a wall. Raph slumped to the floor. " Haha, I thought you were going to win this one. I mean, those words were _so_ believable!"

" Your crossing the line, Leo!" Raph growled. His mouth had blood leaking from his mouth. " Don't you say another word."

"Oh," Leo joked. " I'm so scared."

Raph roared as he trusted a fist at Leo who dodged it, but Raph gripped Leo's shoulder, vaulted over him and pulled his sai out and held it to his neck. " Know what?!"

Leo tried to pull Raph's arm away from his neck, but the blade slowly came closer to his neck. Leo closed his eyes, and focused his back against Raph's chest. Leo dipped down into a split, causing his ninjaken to slide out it's sheath. Leo gripped his sword, swiped his legs around, tripped Raph, and leaped to his feet with his sword to his neck. " Same question?"

Raph rolled backwards, gripped his second sai, and prepared for battle. Leo pulled out his second ninjaken and turned to his brother. Together the brothers leaped into the air and clashed their swords in mid air. Leo landed, pivoted, and landed a two his strike on Raph's sai so hard, sparks shot off the metal, causing Raph to flinch from the burning pain. Raph pushed the swords out his way, flipped his sais, handle first, and punched Leo with the handles before, back handing him. Leo spun around and kicked Raph into a spin, before spinning with his swords, causing two quick slices on Raph's arm and leg.

" You cut me?" Raph looked at his brother who stood in a stance that looked directly off a japanese painting. " oh, I see how it is."

"I can't allow this to continue!" Mickey said. He laid his brother onto the ground, slid down into the pit, and jumped in between his brothers.

" Move it dope!" Raph said as he ran at Leo. Mickey, in a split second, wrapped his nunchacku around Raph's sai and wripped it out his hand. Raph slid onto the ground as Leo jumped above him, blades ready to deliver a blow, but Mickey leaped between the space, and used Raph's sai, to block Leo's slash, and his nunchaku to pull the second blade into the ground, inches away from Raph's face.

Leo landed, with his sword in his hand, as he got into his solo stance. Mickey held the sai at Leo, and his nunchaku in a defence stance. Raph pulled Leo's sword out the ground and held his sai forward. " Stay out this Mickey," Leo said. " I don't want you to get hurt."

" I won't allow you guys to continue," Mickey declared.



" Then get run over!!" Raph snarled as he began to charge at Mickey to get to Leo. Mickey looked at Leo who started to run at them as well. Mickey began to swing his nunchaku and leaped up as he began to brace himself against Leo ad Raph's assault. When Mickey opened his eyes, Don had leaped beneath him, blocking Leo's slash, and kicking Mickey out the way as Raph launched Leo's blade at Leo, that flew past them into the wall. The brothers split four different sides.

Don held his staff tight, using it as a krutch. " Mickey, stay out of this, they can't fail there trails!"

"It's not right…"

"Since when did you become the person to say it's not right?!" Raph yelled. " Your always screwing up, and you dare try to correct us!?"

"Shut up Raph!" yelled Leo. " This doesn't include him. This is between me and you!"

"It includes all of us!" Mickey told his brothers. " I thought we were together, again we are still apart-"

"Out of my way!!" Raph yelled, as he ran through Mickey, and clashed with Leo once more. Leo and Raph used their only weapons and began to clash with each other. The sword and the sai sent sparks off as the clashed at the speed only Leo and Raph could go, as they stared each other down . They continued until Raph slashed Leo's hand and Raph spin kicked him into a wall. Raph leaped on top of Leo, and held the blade at his throat.

" Game over, I win." Raph grinned.

" I don't think so." Leo smirked. Raph didn't notice the blade he so carelessly thrown into the wall, is no one the back off his neck, at a point that if Leo wanted to, he could kill him easily. " Still 2 to 0 huh?"

Raph growled. Then he laughed. Leo dropped his blade, and Raph rolled off his brother. Leo stood up and picked his brother up off the ground. "Damn it! I almost got you."

"You did," Leo said. "This was a tie. If it was real, we would both be dead." Raph reflected on every life threatening attack Leo did, he pulled. The two slashes on his arm and leg didn't even bleed. Leo had played him all this time.

" Your trails are now complete." The four brothers turned around, and noticed Splinter, sitting on his staff, balanced easily. " These obstacles had never caused any harm to you physically, it was mentality that helped you through these, but you knew that didn't you Leo?"

Don looked puzzled, but then pulled out the flower Leo asked him to retrieve. He was crushed up and ashy, do being burn. Leo smiled. " This is ******gen'ei**shokubutsu, Illusion plant. When you burn it, whatever you think in your head comes to life. That is why you spoke before each challenge right?"

"Indeed, my son." Splinter said. "Through these challenges. I finally trust you will be able to defeat the Shredder." 


	14. The Cave of Trials Part 4

Note to the Readers: Who here like Naruto? If so, do you read the manga, or do you just watch the show. If you are on chapter 423 like I am, then I respect your commitment. People who claim they are true Naruto fans have yet to read any of the mangas. If you want to get into it, they update every Friday on onemanga, check it out! And tell me if you enjoy Sage Mode like I do!

Now, since I'm done with mindless promotion of a website that doesn't even know my name, let alone pay me, I think we get into the new Chapter, this is the longest I ever committed to a project! LOL

**Chapter 14: The Cave of Trails**

The four brothers sat in a circle, deep within the chambers, as they watched their father, pile sticks together, and start a flame. The flame rose to the top of the cavern, and illuminated the room. " My sons, I am proud to see how you have grown. You no longer need any more teachings from me. You have grown strong each in your own way."

"Donatello," Splinter pointed out. "You may seem to be a follower, but I could never worry that you will never follow my directions, which makes you a leader among your brothers. You always choose the right path, and this is what makes you not only a excellent ninja, but a wonderful person as well. I guess I don't have to get into your intelligence, do I?"

"Yes master," Donny grinned. "I am very grateful of your words."

"Now my son, Michelangelo," Splinter looked to his younger brother. "You are full Elite now. You have abilities that I could never channel. You were capable of doing the most complex of attacks, but you were never interested in learning them. It took a fear of losing what you wanted most, that makes you succeed. Now we know what drives you."

" And you helped me understand what I want the most," the youngest brother replied. " Thank you master."

Splinter nodded. "Raphael," Splinter called. " I am most proud of you my son. You have found your way back from the darkness. You have shown your true colors and I trust you won't betray your brothers." Raphael took the comment uneasily, but cracked a smile at his master.

"Thanks, Master." He smiled.

"Leonardo," Splinter turns to his oldest. " I expected nothing less from you. I trust you will be able to lead them into battle. Throughout your life, I have seen you excel and shine among your brothers. You have surpassed most ninjas I have seen. You are skilled enough to handle a mission alone." Raph couldn't help but sulk at that comment. Leo looked over his brothers, and noticed how they all looked at him with anger. He couldn't cipher if it was envy or pure hatred. "But I feel that if you need your brothers. You have the skill, but you do not have the drive as the four of you together."

" I wouldn't want to go in a battle without them," Leo said, grinning at his brothers. Their angry faces shifted and they grinned back. "Are our trials over?"

"Indeed they are." Splinter said. "This will be my last mission as well." The brothers looked at him with shock. " I have conducted my own missions without you. I apologize for my silence, but I believe this was the correct time to speak on this."

"You've been risking your life," Raph growled. "What if you failed and we never saw you again?"

"This is why this is my last mission." Splinter interrupted. " I have grown old. I won't be able to survive these missions no longer. I have been fighting the Foot since I lived in Japan. Even when I was just a rat, I was noble to Yoshi."

"Why are we going into a battle with them?" Mickey asked.

Splinter let out a breath. "When I was Yoshi's pet, he had a best friend named Oroku Nagi. They fought over the love of Tang Shen. When she fell for Yoshi, Nagi attacked him. Yoshi was forced to kill Nagi."

"Master," Leo said. "We know that story."

"A part of it," Splinter said. "You do not know that The Foot was planning to go to war with Tang Shen's kingdom. When they asked Yoshi to lead them, he refused. He loved Tang Shen and he didn't want to fight her home. We fled to New York. When Nagi's younger brother was trained, they made him leader and they destroyed the Shen Kingdom and killed Yoshi and Tang Shen." The brothers looked shocked at their father. "We must defeat him. If we don't, the Foot will live on, and it will never be safe."

"I'm with you," Mickey said. " I don't know about these shell for brains." The brothers stood to their feet.

Splinter smirked. "Then it's settled."

**The Foot Headquarters**

The chamber doors opened, as Hun and Stockman walked into the room. At the thrown, Oroku Saki sat, his four elite ninjas next to him. They wore red capes, and carried large double bladed spears. Stockman held up a canister that was glowed green. "It is finished. You bathe in this, and you will quickly regenerate and refresh your body cells, and will ultimately give you the body of a 28 year old at his prime." Stockman held up a second canister that glowed blue. "With the DNA of your elite ninjas, I made a steroid that will put your body on par with them. All we need is a little water."

"You heard him," gasped the limp body of the aging old man. "Get a tub in here." They brought them a tub into the chamber, followed by a by buckets of water. They poured them into the tub. The elites helped their master down his thrown, removed his robe, and dropped his decaying body into the tub. He slid deep into the water, the water reaching his chin as he closed his eyes. Stockman poured the first green canister into the tub, and the water turned green. The old man eyes shot open and he let out a gasp of air, causing his elites to jump back. The old man dunked his head into the green glowing water.

"Get him!" Hun roared. The elites gripped Stockman and pinned him up against a wall, raised his shirt, and one readied himself to gut him. "What have you done?"

"I am doing what he asked!" Stockman whimpered. "I didn't say it won't be a painful experience. Now I have to add the steroid before he resurfaces!"

They release him, and he rushes over, and pours the blue canister into the water. It begins to bubble and the water glows bright blue, and the water exploded out the tub. There sitting, in the center of the empty tub, was the new body of the most fierce ninja of the foot clan, The Shredder.


	15. The Final Clash part 1

Note To Readers: Only a few chapters left!!! After this, I will be starting my new fanfic, Sonic: Chaotic Overdrive. I am very happy about this series, and I want to thank my readers for checking this story constantly. I really tried hard on this project, and I'm glad this is ending on a good note. Without no further a do…

**Chapter 15: The Final Clash part 1**

The old van crossed the Brooklyn Bridge, and into manhattan. April looked up, at the skyline. " Good to be home". The van started to drive around the city, and stopped in a alley. The humans and the mutants stepped out the car. Leo walked over to a dumbster, and pushed it back, revealing a manhole. " Great, out of the pan and into the fire." April thought out loud.

"Atleast I didn't have a train over my house," he joked as he followed Leo into the sewer. Minutes later, they arrived inside the lair. " Nice digs."

"Thanks," Raph replied. " A little dampt, but it's home. Make use of it."

The group went and sat home in the living room. The news began to report a crime wave. " The Purple Dragon Crime wave continues." The anchorwomen reported. " jewelry stores, banks, and museums in Manhattan, Brooklyn and Staten Island have been attacked. The crime waves in Harlem and the Bronx have doubled. All around New York City, a red dragon foot have been painted on the side of buildings. Unknown if these two stories are connected, the attacks and graffiti have affected this city."

"We have to stop them," Mickey said.

"But how?" Casey asked.

"We fight," Leo said. "We can take them. Together…"

"Leo, we're outnumbered…" Don sighed.

"That never stopped me…" Raph said. Everyone looked at him. "They ain't so tough. With all four of us, we can do damage…"

"Four?" Casey roared. "Hey you know I can give up a free chance to pound on some skinny goofs in some black pajamas. That's against my code!"

"You have a code?" Mickey laughed. " And I thought I was the dumb one." Raph replied to Mickey's comment with another firm smack to the head. " OW! One of these days ,Raph, One of these days…Straight to the moon!!!"

"I'm in it too!" Keno said. " My mom's not worried. I want to do something cool for a change."

"And staying with a few mutants for two weeks wasn't fun enough?" laughed Don. " Aren't your parents worried about you?"

"Not really," he said. "They probably never realized I was gone. I'm with you all the way."

"Me too," April smiled. " We're in this together."

"And do not forget me too, my sons," Splinter spoke. " Now, let us strategize, we attack at high noon."

**The Shredder's Chamber**

Oroku Saki sat in the middle of his room, meditating in his new. He suddenly opened his eyes. _They are here._ He stood up, and walked over to a closet. He opens the door, and reveals his metal armor. He reaches for a gauntlet that had two large blades extending forward like claws. He straps the gauntlet on and looks at his reflection in the blades. "Once more, your beautiful reflection will be stained with the sin coursing through an enemy's body. We will not care about the worthiness of the blood that will soon coat you, but I will give into our bloodlust. If only you could feel the wonderful serge of using you to take someones life. It feels great to be…a god…" Saki gave a malicious smile into his blade. " The time to once more play god comes…"

**The Foot Headquarters**

The purple dragons stood in the warehouse, waiting for their master to call out the new recruits into the Foot Clan. They stood in their street clothes, but few were dressed as ninjas already, due to them being declared. The clan continued to call forth more purple dragons, who were awarded a sword and uniform. Hun was the master of ceremonies.

"My ninja brothers, out of the thousands of you, only a hundred have passed." he spoke. The crowd began to roar. "Though I wish to have past you all, most of you have disappointing number of accomplishments. This is the reason why we are holding a tournament. The strongest ten in this room will be promoted as elite ninja of the foot clan. The catch is…it's a battle royal." The shock emotions of the Purple Dragons vibrated the room. A lift lowered down onto the stage where Hun stood. He stepped on the platform and was lifted higher into the upper deck. "Let the tournament begin!!!"

Suddenly the room was thrown into chaos as the group started to rip each other apart. The teens showed no mercy, as the double teamed one person, then attack each other ruthlessly. After what seemed like hours, there were a group of people left in the center; six thuggish looking guys, a girl, a man with his face hidden under a hood, a short guy with a big baseball cap, and a cloaked figure. Hun looked down with a malicious grin. He pulled the switch on the lift and lowered himself back onto the main level. "Congratulations my new elites. You took the entire room by storm. Quickly too. Come and be rewarded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think those six are going to make it," said the cloaked figure.

"And why is that?"

"Because they are knocked out…" the cloaked figure leaped into the air and knocked out each other thugs in one single 540 kick.

Hun chuckled. "You are very skilled, my young apprentice." He smiled. He walked over to the short cloaked man. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Hamato Yoshi…"

"Hamato…what are you talking about?!" Hun roared picking the man of the ground by his collar. " Hamato Yoshi is dead!"

"But I lived on!" Splinter revealed his face, and planted both feet onto Hun's face, kicking him onto the ground.

" Foot! Attack!" No less than 5 seconds, the room was filled with black ninjas, all caring swords. "On your knees, mutant, and the rest of you aswell!"

"I hope you know, we have back up!" said Casey, pulling down his hood, and showing off his modified hockey mask. "Now!" Suddenly the walls exploded as a tank smashed into the warehouse. The side of tank opened up, and shot off missiles. The Foot soldiers dodged the missiles easily, but the missiles opened up, and shot out aerosol pellets, that quickly immobilized some of their targets. The tank then took off in a quick burst as it began to run through the foot clan mob, sending the running and flying all over the place. The tank slid next to Splinter and Casey. "About time!"

" Hey!" Donatello said. " I would have gotten through them faster if Mickey wasn't back seat driving!"

"You should have let me drive!" Mickey complained. "All I do is sit around playin' Grand Theft Auto III on a makeshift Playstation 2! I should know how to cause rampage with a indestructible truck!"

"Right," Raph said. "You drive like an old lady! Now where's Leo?"

"Don't know," Said Keno said, throwing his cap to the side. "But we still got company!" The last of the Foot Ninjas began to swarm the group.

"Goongala!!!" yelled Casey as he whipped out his bat, and ran into the crowd, smashing the ninjas across there head.

"did he just say, Goongala?" asked Don.

"What an idiot!" laughed Mickey. Another firm slap to the head was delivered by Raph. "Why you gotta hit so hard!"

"Stop talking, and fight already!" April said, unknown of the foot ninja sneaking up behind her. She abruptly spun around and delivered a blow to the ninjas chest, sending him flying into another ninja. The three turtles stood in shock. "What? You weren't the only one in training."

Splinter dropped every ninja in sight. He looked up and noticed the more ninjas pouring in from the ceiling._ We won't be able to defeat them all. We need stop them from coming in. _

Suddenly, Leonardo smashed through the window on his motorcycle. He landed on the stage, next to Hun, pulled out his sword, and held it at his neck. "Stop or I will kill your master." The ninjas noticed and stopped. "Wow, they must really like you. Alright guys, get ready for the plan." Leo whipped out a grenade. "Hold this" Leo said as he shoved it in Hun's mouth, and gripped the pull string. "Now!" Leo drove off on his bike and pulled the string. Hun flinched, yet nothing happened, until the ground started to explode. The turtles, Splinter, and the Humans leaped into the Battle Shell and Don pulled a lever that sent the battle shell flying through the ceiling.

Leo started to cycle his way through the explosion as he reached the stairs. He rode for his life, as the stairs started to collapse behind him. He finally made it, as he smashed out the second level door, as flame shot through the door, and Battle Shell meeting him in the room. Suddenly, the Battle Shell shut down. "What happened?" asked Raph.

"The truck runs on a single power cell that powers the entire matrix, and therefore the reason we don't need gasoline," Don explained. "The hydraulic system has exhausted the system. It will take a few minutes to repower itself.

Leo parked his bike next to the Battle Shell, and removed his helmet. "You guys alright?"

The door opened and the group climbed out the truck. "That was fun! Let's do it again, and see how high we go!" Another firm slap to the head is delivered.

"You fools!" the turtles turned around and noticed Hun, covered in smog as he pointed at the turtles. "You have fell into our trap" Suddenly, a armored warrior revealed himself to the turtles. "You are in the presents of Lord Shredder." Suddenly nine foot ninjas, draped in red cloaks and wielding guns stepped in behind them. "Now we will ultimately build the perfect fountain of youth. Thanks to you…Raphael…"

"Damn it!" Mickey yelled. "that's the third freakin' time he flipped on us!!!!" The foot ninjas strapped the group in handcuffs and put them on their knees.

"Why am I not surprised!!" Leo roared.

"Leo…I'm sorry…but I have my own goals…" he sighed. " You never cared about me anyway!"

"WHAT!!!" Leo cried. "I risked my life for you countless times. For once I actually lie to you, you want to give the entire family away! Your low! A real monster! This is why you can never be leader, and you will never beat me, because you're a…a… egotistic WEAKLING!!!!!"

"Yeah," Raph said. "Well…that doesn't matter now. I rule New York now. And Soon, I will rule more. All I have to do is bow down to Shredder…."

"My son….I'm sorry I failed you…" Splinter sighed.

"Strike them down." Shredder demanded. "Prove your dedication to me and strikes down the one you love the most. Then you will have the taste. Once you kill your first victim, when they are defenseless…you will be a strong ruler." Hun gave him a dagger that was encrusted with rubies and a red dragon wrapped around it.

"Prove your worth, turtle…" grinned Hun. Raph looked back at Shredder, and looked into Leo's eyes. He stepped forward and raised the blade high. " Do it…" Raph closed his eyes and gripped the blade tight and…

Yep! That's right! A cliffhanger!!! Muhahaha!!! The final two chapters are coming soon!!!


	16. The Final Clash part 2

Note To Readers: It's that final hour. I'm starting Sonic: Chaotic Overdrive in a few days. Next chapter will be the final chapter of this story, and thank yall for riding with me throughout my run. So please review tell me what you think and thanks for the 132 hits ( I know it's wimpy compared to everyone elses)!!!

**Chapter 16: The Final Clash part 2**

Hun looked in shock at Raphael. He slowly looked down, and quivered as he saw the blade driven inside his chest. Blood oozed out his chest, and blood covered Raphael's arm. He looked up and looked at the turtle. " I thought we…"

"We did. That was until I realized how you were twisting my head…" Raph started to force Hun to back up. " I will end this once and for all. You will no longer twist these kids mind. Not you, him, or anyone else in this city. You see, this is my city… and I vow to protect it." Raph smiled. "SO LET THAT MERINATE ON YOUR WAY DOWN!!!!" Raph ripped the blade out his chest and leaped into the air and drop kicked the apprentice of the Shredder through a near window and down into the murky waters that surrounded the Warehouse.

"ATTACK!!!!" Shredder roared. The Foot Ninjas started to shoot their machine guns at Raphael, as he ran across the warehouse floor, as flames began to engulf the building from the explosion on the bottom level. Below, the purple dragons and the foot ninjas began to evacuate the building.

Raph stopped once he heard the chambers of the foot ninjas stop. "My turn!" Raph threw a handful of shuriken and kunai blades, each of them landing their marks on the foot guard. " So much for your guard. Now come here so I could beat the metal off of you."

The rest of the group looked in shock at Raph's decisions. In less than 5 minutes, he has killed a warlord, nine heavily armed ninjas, and called out one of the most feared figures in the last century. "Hey Raph! I ain't a genius or anything like that," Casey pointed out. "but I think you should bring your ninja butt over here and lets us go before you kill us all!"

"Nah, he don't look so tough!" Raph smiled. "Bring it heavy metal!!!" Raph gripped the blooded blade and ran at Shredder. Shredder dodged as Raph attacked him. Raph spun around and tossed the blade at Shredder who dodged it, and set the blade whizzing past Don's head. Raph did a spin kick, but Shredder caught his leg and flipped Raph on his back. "Okay…that hurt…Aarrgghh!!!" Raph pulled out his sai and started to stab rapidly at Shedder. He managed to get a clean shot at Shredder's stomach. "Take this!" Before he could penetrate Shredder's body, Shredder evaded the attack with twin claws, and dropped Raph to his shell. Shredder held the blade over him, ready to finish him. " Uh oh!"

"You are doomed…" Shredder was stopped midsentence by a metal chain wrapping around his neck. He gripped the chain and started to pull at it. " Foolish!!!"

"Hey! They tell me that all the time!" laughed Mikey, who held his nunchucks tight across Shredder's thoat. The metal ninja used his claws and breaks the chain and quickly rolled out Mikey's ches. " Awe man, my nunchucks!" Shredder lifted Mikey off his feet and through him into the path of a charging Donatello. Don drove his bo into the ground and vaulted over Mikey's incoming body, and attacked Shredder with his bo. Shredder Catches the Bo in his hand, and swings his claw at Don. Don dodges this, and flips back without a weapon and begins to use hand to hand combat with Shredder. Raph stood up with both sai in hand ready to attack. Mikey pulls out his second pair or nunchucks and held it ready to attack.

"Get splinter to safety," Leo tells Casey, as he picks the lock with the dagger Raph lost when he attacked Shredder. Casey got up and hopped into the driver's seat, to check the engine. Leo continues to go over to his father. "Master, I want you to leave, this is our battle and I want us to handle it by ourselves.

"My son," Splinter sighs. "I respect your wishes and I believe you will succeed in your mission, but always remember. Sometimes it is fair to just run away to fight another day."

"Don't worry," Leo smiled. "I won't let it come to that. Now go." Leo finally frees Splinter and continued over to April. "If I don't make it…I just want you to know… I… I…"

April hugs him. "Come back to me…to us…" she pulls back and looks him in his eyes, and noticed the look that made her stomach fill with butterflies. " It…It would have never worked out…"

"Keep telling yourself that, April," Leo said very offensively. "Now hurry and get in the car with Casey. Press the red button and it should get you out of here."

April nodded, and ran into the Battle Shell. "Press the red button," she told Casey. Casey looked on the dash board and noticed the big oval button. Suddenly the Shell's sides opened up revealing two twin boosters, and the wheels turned sideways causing the Shell to begin to levitate and turn sideways. The sides shot off two missiles that blew a hole in the wall of the Warehouse, and the Battle Shell took off with a explosion of the side boosters. The Shell landed roughly outside the warehouse and shut down. " Great. Were stuck." She looked at the dash board and noticed the battery completely empty. The system outline reads that the system will be back in 1 hour. She turned around to find Splinter gone.

Shredder held Don's bo like a master as the three brothers closed in on him. Raph attacked from the air, but Shredder caught his sais with the bo and slammed Raph to the ground, pinning him with the sais and bo staff strangling him on the ground. Don runs to tackle him, but he is answered with a swift kick into a wall, causing the debris to fall on him. Mickey began to strike Shredder with his nunchucks, but Shredder turned around and gripped the turtle's neck and began to strangle him. "You must be the youngest of them. I can see the innocence in your eyes. I guess I will have to strangle you until you're eyes no longer show innocence…" Suddenly, Shredder felt arms wrap around his waist, and he was thrown across the room. Leo caught his brother and set him down calmly. " You will pay!"

" Go help Don and Raph. I will hold him off until you three are back on your feet," Leo ordered. " Be careful." Leo turned around and drew his swords. Shredder leaped up and charged at Leo with his claw forward. Leo dodged and countered with his sword. Shredder began to slice, kick, and strike at Leo, but Leo quickly dodged it, and blocked the attacks. " That all you got?"

"haha. Finally…a worthy opponent," he laughed. Shredder reached back, and pulled out a katana that was covered by a velvet wrap around the hilt. " Face me know, blue one." Leo smirked and charged at Shredder. The two warriors battled fiercely at the clashed with each other. Sparks began to develop as their swords collided. Shredder began to roar with laughter at the match Leo was going him. He was getting joy from every swing and every vibration in the air from the clash. "You are very skilled blue one. I will enjoy killing you!"

"Enjoy this!" Raph yelled as he attacked Shredder once more. Shredder dodged and sent Raph flying through the ceiling. Leo looked up as he saw clearly through the sky._ How did he do that?_ Then the metal warrior gripped the distracted turtle into the air and held his claw out. Mickey, while attempting to help Don out the rubble noticed Leo's predicament.

"You will regret ever facing me!" he roared. He then stabbed his claws into Leo's plated stomach. He smiled maliciously. " Very quick reflexes. You allowed me to only stab you in a non fatal spot. Don't worry, I will land my hit this time."

" I won't Let you!!!!" Mickey roared as he stabbed Shredder with his own sword. The blade went completely through his body. Mickey backed away as Shredder dropped Leo. He turned around and looked at Mickey. He picked up Mickey and through him into the wall quickly. Gravity was about to allow Mickey to fall, but Shredder's sword pierced right through his shoulder, sticking him to the wall. The flames had begun to engulf the room.

Shredder began to walk over to Don, who was pinned under a wooden beam. "Ah! The feeling I get when I murder the helpless." Don looked over at his two brothers who were both trying to make their way over to Shredder, Leo the only one making progress. Shredder lifted his claw ready to strike down on Don…

Shredder jumped back at his dislocated arm. He turned to see Splinter pulling Don out the rubble. "Go help your brothers, I'll hold him off." Don nodded and ran off to his brother. Splinter turned around and into his a stance with one palm open in front of him, and the other opened at his hip. "Come."

Shredder gripped his arm and pushed it back into its socket. He looked up and saw the rat stance. "I haven't seen that form since… Hamato Yoshi…" Shredder grinned behind his metal mask. " I remember you know. You were the rat that got away. You won't escape this time though…"

"You won't live this time," smiled Splinter. Shredder charged at Splinter, dragging his claws against the concrete floor causing sparks to fly. He attacked with a uppercut, but Splinter smoothly pushed his arm to the side and open palmed Shredder in his chest sending him flying through a support beam. Shredder leaped up and began to charge again and attacked viciously, only to be hit across the room once more by the rat. " You are sloppy. Very good defense, yet your offense is off. No wonder Leonardo was stood a chance. He bases his movements around counters and finding openings. You clearly have plenty of them. Raphael would easily defeat you if he had noticed them."

Don ran over to Leo. "Don, I'm okay," Leo explained. " It's not fatal and not vital. Mikey is loosing blood. He needs your help. I need to find Raph."

Mikey had tears in his eyes as held himself up with his legs. His left arm went numb and all he felt was the wound that was slowly causing him to loose his consciousness. Don ran over and gripped the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of his brother, causing him to fall hard on the concrete floor. The fire had just made it to the wall he was pinned to. " How you are you feeling, Mikey?"

Mikey, despite his pain, pulled out his best bugs bunny impersonation. " AGONEEE EEE EEE EEEY!!!!" Mikey then collapsed in Don's arms. Don in fear quickly checked his pulse then let out a reassuring sigh. He picked his unconscious brother up and walked over to Leo.

"Get out of here," Leo demanded, despite the stab wound. "Those flames are starting to engulf the building. Get to April…they are waiting out in the Battle Shell."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Leo smiled. He looked up at the hole Raph had made in the ceiling. "I gotta find Raph." Leo looked up and jumped through the hole and landed on the roof. Leo looked around and saw a giant cellar. He ran over and opened the door and saw a room full of crates. "Raph! You in here?!" Leo yelled. He walked over and opened the lid of a crate. He looked inside to find red sticks with twine at the tips of them. _This is dynamite…this roof is going to explode when the fire reaches this… A plan just in case anyone would discover them…_

Suddenly, Shredder emerged through the ceiling and crashed on his back. Splinter emerged and returned back to his pose. "Master… is he?"

"I am unsure my son," Splinter said dropping his pose. " My son, I apologize for my intrusion. I should have left him to you and your brothers."

Leo walked over to Shredder and checked his pulse…nothing. " Good thing you came when you did. I am grateful master."

"Where is Raphael," the master asked. Leo looked shocked at his master who usually could sense someone a mile away.

"Over here!" Leo spun around and looked at Raph who was hanging on the ledge of the building. Leo ran to Raph and gripped his arm. He looked down and saw the murky waters that would probably kill him on contact. "Talk about dramatic clichés!" Leo began to pull up Raph. " Thanks… Look Out!!!" Shredder came charging at Leo, but Splinter jumped in his path and was knocked of the roof. " Master !!!" Raph yelled. He let go of Leo's hand and dived for Splinter. He grabbed Splinter in mid-air but they both hit the water hard and began to sink into the water.

Leo closed his eyes as he saw his brother and father parish to the Shredder. " You…bastard… I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Leo roared. Leo pulled his swords out his back. He looked around and saw that the fire had completely engulfed the building and the roof is all that was left. Leo could hear the police sirens coming.

Shredder reached into the whole he came in, and pulled out his sword, careless of the flames on his hand. "It's just me and you turtle. It's your final hour. You will perish!"

"We'll just have to see," Leo grinned maliciously. Darkness began to cast over Leo. " Die!" Leo yelled as he ran into battle with Shredder. Leo began to attack with both swords as he hacked at Shredder. The metal murderer attacked with sword in one hand and claw in the other as he was forced to defend himself from Leo's onslaught. He was attacking blindly with rage. Shredder couldn't find a opening due to the quick pace.

Leo clashed with Shredder with their swords. Leo twisted both of their swords until they flew into the air. Shredder came down for a slash from his claw, but Leo sliced his arm off with his other sword. The swords landed in Shredder's legs, causing him to fall down on the ground. He looked up at Leo, defeated. " Go ahead. You will only end up just like me. I see the darkness in your eyes. You enjoy attacking the person that angers you. Every true ninja is bloodthirsty. They enjoy their murders. You can feel it. You can feel inside can't you?"

Leo took his sword, and pulled it back. " No," he responded. " I don't feel a thing." Leo swung with all his might and ultimately beheaded the Shredder. He watched the body fall and walked back to claim his sword. He looked around and saw the fire closing in. He grabbed Oroku Saki's dead body and through it in the flames, with him following it. He landed back inside the second level, wear he found his motorcycle. He mounted it and started the motorcycle up.

April looked up as she saw a giant explosion that began to destroy the building. April looked at the system outline read that it was fully charged. "Let's get out of here!" April pressed the start up button, turned around and drove away, just as the building was collapsing. April drove around the peer as she looked back as the building collapsed. She stopped in the middle of the road as she looked for Leo, Raph and Splinter…no sign. _Oh no…_ suddenly she heard a loud spash out the water.

Keno ran to the side of the dock and find Raph dragging an unconscious Splinter on his back. "Hey!!! I found Raph and Splinter!!!!" Don and Casey jumped out the car and ran over to help Raph. " Where's Leo?"

"He…didn't make it…" Raph sighed, as he handed Splinter over to Casey. Don looked at him as his anger started to boil.

"YOU ALWAYS FLIP SIDES!!!!" Don roared. He leaped on top of Raph and started to punch him in his face, as Keno and April tried to pull him off. "YOU PROBABLY LEFT HIM TO DIE!!!" Don was suddenly held back in a headlock.

"Relax…" the familiar voice said. " I'm alive." Leo let go of Don and turned him around. "Me and Raph formulated that entire plan. He said he was still in contact with Hun. He wanted all of us, so we planned to attack Shredder head on…but someone wanted to take on Shredder by himself instead of as a team!"

"My bad," Raph bit back. " I just thought he wasn't goin' to be so tough! You obviously took him out…didn't you?"

Leo dropped his head, and nodded. " yeah… it got kinda bloody. I thought you two died…I killed him." Raph looked at him with curiosity.

"You okay, bro?" Raph asked. He looked down at the stab wound. " Your leaking…"

"Oh," Leo's head shot up. "I knew I was feeling a little weaker than usual. You mind loading up the bike. I'm tired."

"yeah," smiled Raph. " Get some rest… The Great De Facto Leader…the destroyer of Shredder!"

Leo laughed. "Yeah, whatever you say, we better get out of sight. I heard the police coming." Leo got in the front seat, and Raph opened the doors in the back of the battle shell and pulled the motorcycle in, and sat next to his Casey. April turned the lights off and drove off into the city, trying to escape the police and the fire that claimed the Foot Warehouse and the corpse of Shredder.


	17. Passing the Torch

Note To Readers: This is it! Look out for Sonic Chaotic Overdrive next year. I'm not good with sequels so I might not come back to do a sequel for TMNT Unlimited, so I hope this ends well. Thanks again for reading and see you later!

**Chapter 17: Passing the Torch**

In the Turtle lair, Splinter meditated with his oldest son. He looked over at Leonardo, who frowned in his meditation. He growled as he travelled deep into his thoughts. "Something troubles you my son."

Leo broke out his meditation, and answered back to his master. " I could not lie to you, sensei. I… I think I have a dark side… When I fought Shredder…I enjoyed…taking his life… I thought he killed you… and Raph followed you… He deserved it right? I enjoy…punishing others…"

"I sensed this ever since you were a child my son," Splinter said. "You have a dark cloak over you my son. I first thought Raphael possessed this. He does not. Raph has a rage that is easily triggered. Whenever you fight someone you are angered with, this Dark Aura appears over you."

"I have to get rid of it, right?!" Leo jumped to his feet. " I can't sit around, killing anyone that does something wrong! What if I get into it with Raph again?! I'm just going to kill him!"

"Relax, my son," Splinter said. " This requires long meditation. Something you will not be able to master being here in this rage filled city…this is why I am sending you to Japan. I want you to go deep into the rainforests, and train yourself in the art of Bushido, the way of the samurai."

" I can't go to Japan. I have to protect my brothers. What if the Foot returns?" Leo said. " Plus, who will teach me? I can't go this alone… I'm a ninja…we fight together."

"This is why I want you to learn Bushido alone," Splinter said. " Back when I was in Japan, ninjas who possessed the Dark Aura would leave and meditate, deep in the trees and allow the souls of the samurai to help defeat the Dark Aura. Once they return, they are mastered in the way of the samurai and are far stronger than any ninja. This is what I need you to do."

Leo looked into his father's eyes, and realized there was no way to change his mind. Leo sighed and bowed his head. " As you wish, sensei…"

**The Gym Room**

Raph dribbled the basketball and made a shot as he heard his brother enter the chamber. " How's the wound?"

"It's alright," Leo said. " I can't feel it anymore." Leo ran over and stole the ball from Raph and made a quick layup. " I can still smash you in basketball, if your wondering."

"Haha," Raph laughed. " This ain't the ninja tests, pal. You already know I always whoop you in basketball. Don't even try it."

Leo smiled and passed the ball to Raph. " Fine. Check!" Raph caught the ball and began to dribble quickly. He ran to the hoop and went up for a shot, but Leo jumped up to smack it down. " Check that!"

"Idiot," Raph said. Leo turned around and saw the ball he smacked bounce high and land in the hoop. "Might need to check your ninja reflexes, because you just gave me a point." Leo grabbed the balls and in bounded the ball to Raph. Raph ran up again, but Leo swiped the ball from his brother's hand. Leo ran back to the line and shot a burner that made a loud swish into the basket. " Ah, Kobe!"

"Nope," Leo laughed. He caught the ball from Raph, and crossed him over in the same breath. He leaped into the air and dunked the ball into hoop. " King James!"

" Okay," Raph said as he passed the ball to Leo. Leo went up for a three pointer, but Raph snatched it out the air. Raph ran back and passed the ball through Leo's legs and went around him going up for a dunk and smashing it into the hoop. " Dwight Howard with the Superman!"

"Okay!" Leo said. Raph tried to passed the dunk between Leo's legs, but Leo palmed the ball, and turned around. Leo ran back to the line and dunked from the free throw line. " Michael Jordan. Top that!!! And I will give you the ball."

"Bad Idea," said Raph as he caught the ball from Leo. Raph took the ball and tossed it at the backboard. Leo turned around ducked from the ball. Raph gripped the ball, jumped off Leo's shell and flipped into a dunk, breaking the hoop. " Now guess who did that shot!" Leo smiled and shook hands with his brother. " Don't worry. There will be other games."

"Raph," Leo sighed. " I'm leaving to Japan…"

"What?"

"Master Splinter," Leo began to explain what Master Splinter said. " I'm going to need you to be the leader of the team while I'm gone."

"Team?" roared Raph. " There is no team without you! This won't workout right-"

"If Splinter wasn't sure about this, he would have never asked me to leave…"

" I… I'll try," the younger brother said. " Keep in touch?!"

"Believe it," Leo said smiling. Leo walked with Raph to the garage. " While I'm gone, I want you to keep up with my bike. Alright?"

"No prob," Raph snickered. " As long as you like red."

"Hey!" Leo smirked. " it's still my bike."

" Wait!" The two brothers turned around to find their youngest siblings running to them. " Take this with you Leo!" Mikey said, handing him a incredible Hulk comic book. "Since you're going through a "got to stop my bad side" thing, I thought I should give you this Hulk comic. It just fits your coming lifestyle."

"Say Cheese!" Don yelled as he hoped up behind his brothers. Mikey spun around with a quick grin as the flash surprised his older brothers. "Sorry, I thought you would say no if I asked…"

Leo stood over the sewer pipe full of water. "So I should swim to the middle of the sewer system and I should enter the right sewer vowel and the current should take me to the shore of the JFK, Right?

"Yup," Don said. "The Plane leaves in an hour. I estimate the swim plus the current will be at least 45 minutes."

"Great." Leo said. He picked up his metal bookbag Don built for him, and stepped into the water. "Well. I geuss this is see you later…"

"What do you want me to say to April," Raph asked.

"Ha," Leo laughed, despite the griping feeling in his gut. " She won't even realize I'm gone. Later." Leo dived into the water and swam into the large pipe that lead to the sewer water. Leo seemed to black out into his thoughts on his journey to Japan, constantly deep inside his thoughts. _Don't fail me Raphael._


End file.
